Tales From AU Harmony
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: A "What If" series of one shots twisting certain storylines with varying results. Cast heavy ensemble. Open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story will be a series of AU one shots based what may have happened on certain storylines had gone a little differently. These have been floating in my mind for a while now and I've finally decided to put them to paper! I've got writers block with Harmony Ever After & hopefully this helps! Enjoy and review please!

 _AU: What if Gwen had stopped Rebecca's plot to frame Theresa for the tabloid leak?_

" _Finding Gwen"_

She'd done it.

She'd watched the man she loved marry another woman.

Gwen chuckled to herself and she wasn't sure if it was from grief or madness.

The blonde glanced around to make sure no one had seen her and was unsurprised to find they hadn't.

She was sitting alone by the open bar and all eyes were focused on the two glowing couples in the center of room. The newly married couples were having their first dance, swaying and gazing at each other lovingly.

Glancing over at Sheridan and Luis, Gwen felt her eyes stinging.

Sheridan could certainly pass for a princess tonight, her newly married glow rivaling the brightest of stars. The Crane heiress donned a stunning white gown that showed off her slender arms. The gown pinched her waist and flowed out around her; her new husband was just as dashing in a matching white tuxedo.

They were just as beautiful as Gwen dreamed, she and Ethan would be on their special day.

Sheridan and Luis stared into each other's eyes as they danced around the room, almost as if they were the only people in the room.

But they weren't.

Reluctantly, the blonde looked over at the other happy couple dancing around the room.

Ethan was undeniably handsome in his dark tuxedo, smiling brightly with _her_ in his arms. Her long dark hair was piled into a bun atop her head. Gwen had to admit her dress was beautiful, accented with lace sleeves and a wide flowing skirt. Ethan looked as happy as she'd ever seen him as he twirled around the dance floor again and again with _her_.

Had he smiled that wide when he held her?

Had his eyes shined quite as brightly?

Gwen shook her head and downed the last of her drink. It didn't matter. He'd chosen to be with _her._ After all the years they'd spent together, after all the plans they'd made he chose _her_.

The blonde heard her laughter and looked up to find that Ethan had pulled her bun loose, letting her long dark hair flow around her as he held her close.

"Save it for the honeymoon!", Chad yelled, and the room erupted in laughter.

It was all too much and suddenly Gwen felt the tears coming. She quietly fled through a side door.

The blonde breathed shakily for a few moments trying to pull herself together; as the night air filled her lungs and she calmed slightly.

Gwen tried telling herself that she'd done the right thing by stopping her mother from going through with the tabloid scandal. It was bad enough that they'd exposed Ethan's paternity. Even after everything he'd done to her Gwen couldn't bear to hurt him anymore than she already had.

She couldn't believe how low she'd sunk in the battle for Ethan's heart, she'd lost sight of who she was.

Gwen shook her head as she looked up into the night sky. Her mother had been so sure that once Ethan's paternity was exposed _she_ would find the next rich guy to cling to. But she hadn't. She'd dug her heels in harder and vowed to love him no matter his last name. And it seemed that Ethan had fallen even more in love with her. If it weren't for Sheridan Gwen would've left Harmony months ago.

"God I'm pathetic", she laughed wiping her tears.

"No, you're not", a voice said startling Gwen.

The blonde turn to find her best friend behind her.

"Sheridan? How did you- "

The bride held up her gown to show her bare feet.

"I ditched the heels after my last tango."

Gwen have her a half smile.

"I'm sorry I asked you to come", the Crane heiress said moving closer to her friend. "I was being selfish not realizing how painful- "

"It's fine", Gwen interrupted rubbing her arms. "Now that I've seen them in action maybe my heart can finally understand that Ethan and I are really over."

Sheridan closed the distance between them and took the blonde in her arms.

"It's not fine. None of what happened to you is fine! It's painful and it's heartbreaking, believe me I've been there."

Gwen clung to her friend and let the tears she'd been holding all night flow.

"I found Luis right after my biggest heartbreak", Sheridan as she rubbed Gwen's back "I was so sure Jean Luc was the one and we were going to live happily ever after."

Sheridan pulled back from the hug and wiped Gwen's' cheeks.

"But honey he wasn't. Now I'm not comparing my situation to yours, I'm just saying that everything happens for a reason. I know it hurts now but it could've have been worse."

"What could have been worse than this Sheridan?", the blonde asked sniffing.

"You could've married him, she replied. "You could've married Ethan and spent the rest of your life in that crazy love triangle. At least now you're free and you have the chance to make your life whatever you want it to be".

The two women stood quietly as Gwen tried to absorb the gravity of Sheridan words.

"Thank you", she finally said staring at the new bride. "Thank you for everything Sheridan. Tomorrow I'll be on a plane to New York and I think it'll be the beginning of a fresh start for me. You should go and enjoy your reception, I'm sure Luis is looking for you."

"He can wait", the Crane heiress scoffed watching her friend closely. "He stepped on my foot at the end of that last tango."

Gwen chuckled at Sheridan's blatant attempt to cheer her. The two women hugged again.

"Promise you'll stay in touch with me", Sheridan demanded. "I mean it Gwen".

"Of course, I will and you can always come visit me in New York."

"I will and you can come visit me here in Harmony too." Sheridan offered. "I'm serious. Who knows how things will be a year from now."

"Go enjoy your reception Sheridan", Gwen said. "I'll let you know when I've made it to New York."

The two women exchanged hugs and I love yous and then Sheridan Crane Lopez-Fitzgerald went back to the happiest night of her life.

….

As Gwen drove home she thought back to Sheridan plea. She frowned and gripped the steering wheel tighter. She loved Sheridan dearly, but she had no intention of returning to Harmony, ever.

…..

The following morning the blonde beauty boarded her plane to New York, having left her tearful mother behind. Rebecca Hotchkiss was still intent on becoming the next Mrs. Crane and her daughter wished her good luck.

Gwen, on the other hand, had no intention on wasting her life on a man who was in love with someone else. She'd take her rightful place as heiress to her fathers' company and work through her pain. She'd put herself first and not focus on happily ever after right now.

Hell, she didn't know if it even existed anymore.

….

A few hours later Gwen Hotchkiss was making her way through the airport to her waiting car.

"Excuse me. Excuse me miss", -a voice called startling Gwen.

"Yes?", the blonde turned around frowning.

"You dropped something", a handsome man said holding out a folded piece of paper

Gwen took note of his dark brown hair and hazel eyes as she warily took the paper.

 _Jared Casey 866-567-5412_ , she read

Gwen looked up at the smiling man and raised her brow before turning away.

"Are you going to call?", he asked as she began to walk away.

"Maybe", she replied not turning back. "I have to find someone first".

Gwen stuffed the paper into her purse and continued to her destination, missing the confusion on the man's face.

Maybe once her heart began to heal, she'd give him a call.

But first she had to find someone she'd lost in all the madness of the past year.

Before she could be anything to anyone again, she had to find Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Circa 2002/2003. This short is a different take on the aftermath of the Charity/Miguel wedding fiasco aka a short in which Kay Bennet gets exactly what she wanted.

" _What You Wanted"_

"I can't believe this is happening", Charity Standish cried as she rushed into the Bennett household.

Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald was hot on her heels along with the rest of the Bennetts.

"Please Charity you have to believe me", Miguel pleaded. "Kay's just confused, there's no way we slept together!"

"How could you say that Miguel!", Kay yelled false tears swimming in her eyes. "You know we made love."

Sam, Grace and Jessica stared back and forth between the feuding trio, unsure of who to believe. Jessica quickly deduced the situation and narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"She's not confused Miguel", the youngest Bennett said crossing her arms. "She's just a scheming bitch who's no longer hiding her obsession with you."

"Shut up!", Kay yelled.

"Jessica Alexandria Bennet!", Grace and Sam exclaimed in unison. "Watch your language."

Miguel and Charity stared at each other and then back at Jessica.

"O-obsession?", Charity sniffed. "What do you mean?"

"Kay's always been in love with you Miguel", Jessica blurted. "She just couldn't accept the fact that you fell in love with Charity and not her. She's been scheming to come between you two for years".

"Liar!", Kay screamed and rushed toward her sister.

Sam intervened grabbing his oldest daughter and forcing her to face him.

"Is that what this is all about Kay?", he asked. "Are you in love with Miguel?"

Silence blanketed the room as everyone awaited Kay's answer. Turning to face Miguel the brunette began to stammer.

"I-I"

"I know Kay", Miguel interrupted as Kay's eyes lit up. "I know you're not in love with me. You're my best friend, this is just some awful mistake."

The brunette's face fell at his words, crossing her arms Kay stubbornly shook her head.

"What happened between us wasn't a mistake Miguel", she snapped. "We made love and now we're going to have a baby. I've got the pregnancy test to prove it"

Miguel stared in complete confusing as silence once again blanketed the room. Charity covered her mouth to hold in a sob and Jessica moved to comfort her.

"There's no need to rush to judgement", she said hugging Charity. "IF there is a baby, we can wait until its born and see if it's Miguel. Once the test shows it's not then you guys can get married."

"Way to stand by your sister Jess", Kay snapped. "Since you've got all the answers tell us, what's going to happen once I have my baby and Miguel is proven to be the father?"

"All that'll prove is that you tricked him into sleeping with you", Jessica bit back. "He and Charity can still get married. I hate to break it to you Kay, but a baby isn't a wedding ring."

"Gwen Hotchkiss begs to differ", the older brunette snapped.

"Please stop!", Charity cried. "I hate all this fighting! If-if Kay is having Miguel's baby then maybe he should be with her- "

"Charity, I don't want to be with anyone but you", Miguel said firmly.

The blonde ran her hands through her hair, distress clear on her face.

"I-I can't do this", she cried and ran towards the door.

"Charity wait", Grace called as the door slammed shut.

As Miguel headed out after her, Kay caught his arm.

"Let her go Miguel, we need to talk."

"No, we don't!" he snapped snatching away. "I don't know what's going on with you Kay, you ruined my wedding and broke Charity's heart over a lie. What kind of person are you?".

"Miguel wait- ", Kay pleaded. The door slammed shut and only the four Bennett's were left inside.

"Is it true", Sam asked breaking the silence. "Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes dad", Kay said exasperated. "I don't know why everyone thinks I'm lying."

"No one said you were lying honey", Grace chimed in as Jessica rolled her eyes. "We're just trying to figure out what's going on."

"I'm pregnant and having Miguel's baby that's what's going on!", the older brunette snapped.

"If she is she tricked him", Jessica intervened. "She'll do anything to break up Charity and Miguel up."

"Shut up!"

"Enough you two", Grace yelled. " Kay I'm going to call Eve to see if I can get you an appointment. Try not to kill each other while your father and I step into the kitchen".

The police chief put an arm around his wife as they headed into the kitchen, heads down.

"Are you happy now?", Jessica asked. "Not only have you ruined Charity and Miguel's wedding, you've broken our parents' hearts! Is this what you wanted?"

"I want Charity gone, no matter the cost!", Kay snapped. "Now that everyone knows I'm pregnant they won't be getting married anytime soon. Trust me once Miguel lays eyes on our baby he'll realize that we belong together."

The younger brunette shook her head in disgust as she stared at her sister.

"You're sick you know that?", she said. "But your downright delusional if you think I'm going to let you get away with this."

Before Kay could respond Sam came running from the kitchen and headed out the door.

"Where's he going?", Kay wondered aloud as she glanced out the window.

"Your father got a call about an accident", Grace answered from behind. "I'm worried."

"Why mom?', Jessica asked "You know it's December, the roads in Harmony are always slick this time of year."

"I know I just hope they're okay, whoever they are", Grace murmured playing with her necklace.

...

As night began to fall and the chaotic events of the day began to fade away, the Bennett women had gone to their respective rooms. They were suddenly startled by a knock on the door. Rushing to answer Jessica Bennett was happy to recognize the visitor.

"Hey Uncle Hank", she smiled. "Come on in."

Her smile slowly faded when she noticed the grim look on her uncles' face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where's your mother?", he asked as he removed his hat and held it in his hands.

"She's upstairs in her room", the brunette replied her heart skipping a beat. "Uncle Hank what's wrong?".

The sandy blonde shook his head, not meeting her eyes.

"You need to come with me, all of you. There's been an accident."

…

As the Bennett's rushed into the Harmony Hospital they were greeted by a devastated group of Lopez Fitzgerald's, and Dr. Eve Russell.

"Thank God your here Grace", Dr. Russell was the first speak. "I'm so sorry".

Grace rushed forward to hug her best friend while Kay and Jessica lingered in the background.

"How are they?", the strawberry blonde demanded as she pulled away from Eve.

Luis and Pilar moved forward to hear more while Theresa sobbed in a nearby corner. Before the doctor could answer Grace's question Simone, Whitney, Ethan and Sheridan came into the room. Simone and Whitney went to their respective best friends, while Sheridan and Ethan hung in the background.

"Is everyone here now?", Eve asked looking at her clipboard and then around the room. "Okay, for those of you who may not know Charity and Miguel were involved in a hit and run accident this evening."

Sheridan gasped as Ethan put a comforting arm around her. The blonde tried to make eye contact with Luis, but he was focused on his mother.

"It was a very serious accident and Chief Bennett is still on scene investigating", Eve continued solemnly. "Now I'm sure you're all very concerned but I really need to speak with Charity and Miguel's parents or guardians privately at this time."

Grace and Pilar made eye contact and grabbed hands as they stepped away to speak with Eve, leaving the rest of their devastated children behind.

"This can't be happening", Theresa cried clinging to Whitney. "Please Whitney tell me this happening!"

"I'm sorry honey", Whitney said struggling to hold back her own tears. "But you know Miguel. He's strong and he's going to be okay."

"You heard your mother Whit, Theresa sobbed. "What if we lose him? Oh God Whitney, what if we lose him?

The youngest Lopez Fitzgerald's emotions overcame her, and she collapsed against her best friend sobbing heartbrokenly.

Whitney looked around for help and found herself subconsciously making eye contact with Ethan. The former Crane came to her aid and the two pulled Theresa into another room did their best to calm her. Luis couldn't bear to face his sister, Sheridan pulled him away to speak privately as the Bennett girls and Simone watched the exchange with tears in their eyes.

"Poor Theresa and Luis", Simone murmured.

"Come on Simone", Kay said wiping her eyes. "You know how dramatic Theresa can be, I'm sure Miguel and Charity are fine. "

"They were hit by a car Kay", Simone replied looking worried. "And look at how upset my mom, Mrs. Bennett and Mrs. Lopez Fitzgerald are, I-I don't think they're fine."

"Don't pay any attention to Kay, Simone", Jessica replied her voice full of venom. "She's knows that Charity and Miguel are in serious trouble."

The brunette glared at her sister with fire in her eyes.

"She also knows that this all her fault!"

"Jessica!", Simone gasped.

"You just couldn't let them be happy could you Kay?", Jessica raged on. "You just couldn't accept the fact that he didn't love you. If you hadn't schemed to ruin Charity and Miguel's wedding none of this would've happened!"

"I never want this to- "

"You got exactly what you wanted Kay!", The younger brunette yelled angrily. "Didn't you said that you wanted Charity gone no matter the cost? This is the cost."

"Jess, you know that's not fair, Simone called but Jessica has stormed away.

The youngest Russell turned to her best friend.

"Hey, you know Jessica was just upset, she didn't mean any of it? Kay?"

The brunette heard Simone's words but couldn't process them, all she could hear was her sisters' icy words ringing in her ear. This couldn't possibly be her fault…could it?

" _You got exactly what you wanted… This is the cost"._

Kay heard the bitter words a week later, when despite Theresa desperate pleas, the Lopez Fitzgerald's took Miguel off life support.

He slipped away from her again, only this time it was forever.

Three days later Charity followed him, she'd simply stopped breathing as though she knew the man who'd been like oxygen to her was gone.

Two weeks after their failed wedding, Miguel and Charity had a joint funeral and were laid to rest in the Harmony Cemetery.

As Kay and Simone stood side by side watching the twin caskets be lowered into the ground, she wanted nothing more than to join them.

Even in death they'd left her behind.

As Father Lonigan gave the benediction tears rolled down her cheeks.

" _Don't cry Kay, you got exactly what you wanted"_

Kay jumped subconsciously and looked behind her, no one was there.

She could've sworn she heard her sister behind her whispering the words she couldn't stop hearing.

" _Don't cry Kay, you got exactly what you wanted"_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This was intended to be a one shot concerning what would've happened if Theresa hadn't gone to Bermuda after the double wedding disaster, but it spiraled out of control a bit😊. Anyway, Enjoy and leave suggestions for storylines you'd like to see with an alternate ending 😊

Title: _As It Should Be._ Circa 2002.

3 weeks.

Exactly 3 weeks had passed since the wedding of her dreams had ended in absolute disaster.

She was sick over it, literally sick.

A greenish brown liquid spewed from her mouth and into the toilet for the third time that day as her mother held her hair back.

"Aye Theresita you must calm yourself", Pilar pleaded. "I've never seen you so sick."

The brunette lowered her head on the toilet seat and sobbed.

"He didn't believe me Mama", she cried. "He didn't believe me."

"I know it hurts mija", Pilar said. "Ethan is being pulled in so many different directions, I think he's confused."

Theresa said nothing as her mother helped her clean up. The two women moved to the living room sofa where Pilar tried to distract her daughter from her heartache.

"Luis called me last night", she said. "He and Sheridan are having a wonderful time in Bermuda."

"That's great", Theresa replied smiling for the first time in weeks. "I'm glad they decided to go on with a private w-wedding in Bermuda."

"Theresa", Pilar pleaded. "I can't stand to see you in such pain."

"You won't have to much long", the brunette said clutching a pillow. "I'm going to stay with Tia Rosa in Mexico"

"No mija", Pilar said firmly. "I won't allow it! You can't walk away from your life here, your friends. After everything you've been through you're giving up on Ethan?"

"I never gave up on Ethan Mama", Theresa whispered sadly. "He gave up on me"

The brunette broke down as her mother gathered her into her arms.

"Mi probe mija", Pilar murmured over and over as Theresa cried herself to sleep.

...

One week later

Theresa and her best friend Whitney were at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house finalizing the plans for her move to Mexico. The brunette had opened up more in the past week but was still physically ill at the thought of Ethan.

"I'm going to miss you so much", Whitney said softly as she packed away a shirt.

"Don't", Theresa pleaded catching Whitney's hand. "If I start to think about all the people I'm leaving behind I might not be able to go through with this."

"Well maybe you shouldn't!", Whitney snapped. "We all know that you didn't leak Ethan's paternity to the tabloids. And Chad was furious when I told him you were leaving-

"You told Chad!", Theresa interrupted. "Whit this was supposed to be a secret. What if he tells Ethan?!"

"He won't", she replied. "Besides Ethan's been hold up at the Crane Cabin since...you know"

"I'm coming home with you tonight", Theresa said suddenly feeling sick. "And I'm going stay at your place until I leave next week. I don't want him- "

A loud knocking at the door interrupted them. The two girls locked eyes with each other and Theresa put a hand to her lip encouraging Whitney to be quiet. The knocking soon turned into pounding.

"Theresa!", Ethan called. "I know you're in there! Open the door!"

"You too Whitney, Chad yelled.

Whitney went to open the door despite Theresa signaling in protest.

"She doesn't want to see you Ethan", she said after opening the door a crack. "And I don't want to see you either Chad since you can't keep what I tell you between us!"

"What'd you think I was gonna do?", Chad snapped. "Just like you're always there for your girl Theresa, I'm gonna be here for Ethan."

"Whitney why don't you step outside and talk to Chad while I go in and talk to Theresa", Ethan proposed.

"Hold on", Whitney said and closed the door to confer with her best friend.

She returned a minute later.

"I don't think-Hey where's Ethan?", she demanded as Chad stood alone, smiling at her. "Damnit Chad! Theresa! "

Chad reached into the opening and pulled her outside before she could say more.

"Whit?", Theresa called out as the door clicked shut. "Whitney?"

"She's gone", a voice called out from behind her.

The brunette took a deep breath and turned to face the man that had broken her heart.

"She and Chad are outside talking", Ethan said. "I think we need to do the same Theresa."

"What is there to say Ethan", she replied as tears welled in her eyes. "Other than goodbye."

"You are not going to Mexico", Ethan ground out. "I-I can't lose you".

Theresa chuckled bitterly.

"You can't lose me? You left me at the alter!", she scoffed. "You've been hold up at the cabin for a month with Gwen- "

"That's not true", Ethan interrupted. "I've been at the cabin alone, trying to figure things out. Gwen stopped by a few times, but nothing happened!"

"It's only a matter of time", Theresa whispered. "She's just waiting for the right moment. And everyone wants the two of you together, your mother, her mother, hell even my mother"

"I don't care", Ethan said closing the distance between them." I love you Theresa. I love you in way I've never loved anyone."

Theresa smiled softly at his deceleration wiping her tear stained cheeks. Ethan took advantage of moment and swept her into his arms and kissed her. Despite all their problems, in this moment Theresa was happy, so happy it seemed that the room was spinning. Ethan was calling her name, but his voice seemed so far away.

She reached for him but as always, he was just out of her reach.

Suddenly she was swallowed into darkness.

...

Theresa awakened a few hours later to find herself in a room at the Harmony Hospital.

"W-what?", she said struggling to sit up.

"Now Theresa", Dr. Russell said moving to her side." Lay back and try to relax. You're in the hospital."

"W-what happened", the brunette said.

"You fainted", the doctor replied checking her IV. "I'd say a combination of stress and your current condition overwhelmed you.

"Current condition?"

"Yes", Eve said retrieving her chart. "Your family is outside waiting, but I wanted to share the news with you privately first."

Theresa sat up and faced the doctor confusion evident on her face.

"Congratulations Theresa you're pregnant!"

...

A short while later Pilar and Ethan entered the room to visit with Theresa. After exchanging hugs, they sat down to talk.

"When can I take you home", Ethan asked stroking her hair.

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after", Theresa said looking down at her hands.

"Aye why so long mija", Pilar asked staring at her daughter. "Is something wrong?"

The brunette shook her head no but could not face her mother. Ethan watched the pair unsure of what was happening.

"Theresa Gabriella Lopez-Fitzgerald", Pilar said tightly. "Tell me the truth!"

Silence blanketed the room as Theresa began to cry.

"I'm sorry Mama", she said. "You asked me to wait until we were married but I didn't"

"Theresita", Pilar exclaimed as she realized the truth. "Are you pregnant? Is that why you've been so sick?"

Ethan stared in shock as Theresa nodded. As he absorbed the news, he laughed softly earning stares from the two women.

"Y-you're happy?", Theresa asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?", he said cupping her face and kissing her. "We're having a baby!"

His joy was infectious, and she chuckled too.

"Yeah I guess we are"

"We'll get married, build a house and raise this baby, our baby, together", Ethan declared placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

The brunette's smiled faded as she gently pulled his hand away from her stomach.

"No Ethan, we won't", she said.

"Mija!", Pilar exclaimed. "What are you saying? Of course the two of you must get married and- "

"Mama", Theresa interrupted. "Please give us a minute."

Pilar hesitated for a moment before leaving the room.

"I'm right outside Theresa", she said.

Once they were alone Theresa turned her attention back to Ethan.

"I love you Ethan", she said. "I love you so much but you don't love me."

"Theresa", he warned.

"Fine", she conceded. "Maybe you do love me but Ethan you don't trust me! You think that I sold you out to the tabloids, that I ruined your life! Baby or no baby I can't spend my life with this tabloid scandal hanging over our head. I'm sorry but I can't marry you."

...

A dazed Ethan stumbled out of the hospital room, as Whitney and Pilar rushed in to check on Theresa. The sandy blonde looked up to see his mother, father and Chad staring at him.

"What happened?", Chad asked. "Is Theresa gonna be alright?"

"Yeah", Ethan said thinking back to the news of her pregnancy. "She's going to be fine."

"Then what's with the long face", Chad asked noticing his friends' dejected body language.

"She doesn't want to marry me", he said softly looking down.

"Marry you?!", Ivy exclaimed. "Why on earth would _you_ want to marry _her_ after what she did?"

"She swears she didn't do Mother", Ethan snapped defensively.

"For God's sake Ethan use your brain", Ivy ranted. "The information was sent to the tabloids from her computer, who else could've sent it?"

"Someone with a grudge", Chad quipped.

"Ethan", Ivy pleaded but Sam intervened.

"Enough Ivy", he said.

The icy blonde glared but crossed her arms and said nothing. The police chief turned to his newly discovered son.

"Just what are you planning to do Ethan?", he asked.

"Find out the truth", he replied. "It's not just about me and Theresa anymore"

He caught Chad's eye and the two of them turned to leave.

"What does that mean?", Ivy asked but her son didn't turn back. "Ethan!?"

...

"As dramatic as that was exit was we still need a plan", Chad said as the two men hopped in his car.

"Yeah I know", Ethan replied running his hand through his hair. " I just don't know where to start."

"Maybe with that tabloid reporter.", Chad suggested. "We need to tail him you know, figure out his routine. Maybe we'll find out who's really behind the tabloid leak."

"So, you don't believe it's Theresa?", the sandy blonde asked.

"Nah", Chad replied. "She had no reason to leak your paternity man. Think about it, your paternity was leak _after_ you chose Theresa at the midnight mass. Then it comes out that Theresa the one who leaked it on the very day you're supposed to get married?"

Chad shook his head.

"Smells like a setup to me."

"I've been thinking the same thing", Ethan scoffed. "But who's the really behind it? Someone with a grudge against the Cranes?"

Chad looked out the window not wanting to point out the obvious answer.

"That's what we're gonna find out", he said as he cranked up the car.

Ethan nodded and the two took off in search of the tabloid reporter.

...

Across town

As Ivy Winthrop was marching up the steps to the Crane Mansion, she felt steam coming out of her ears. She couldn't believe her son was falling for that lying wretch again. She had to put a stop to it immediately.

"Rebecca!", she yelled as she burst through the door. "Rebecca Hotchkiss!"

"That's Rebecca Hotchkiss-Crane to you", the reply came as the redhead glided down the staircase.

 _Not yet, Ivy thought_.

"Where's Gwen", the blonde demanded.

"Packing for a trip to New York to see her father", Rebecca said smugly. "I thought it'd be a good idea to let Ethan chase her, to realize what he's lost."

"That'd be a great idea if he was actually chasing her", Ivy pointed out.

The redhead sighed and guided Ivy to the living room and proceeded to pour them both drinks.

"I know Ethan is your son but he's still a man Ivy", she said. "Right now, he's licking his wounds, still coming to the realization that he was wrong about that tramp Theresa. Once he does he'll realize that my Gwennie has always been there for him and that she's the one he truly loves."

Ivy downed her drink.

"But by the time he realizes it Gwen will be in New York and he'll go chasing after her intent on proving his love. She'll forgive him of course and they'll live happily ever after."

The redhead smiled waiting on Ivy to applaud her ingenious plot. The icy blonde only glared.

"A wonderful end to their love story isn't it?", Rebecca said picking up her drink.

"Shakespeare couldn't have done a better job", Ivy quipped. "Oh, you forgot the part where he's still considering marrying Theresa!"

The redhead chocked on her drink.

"What?!"

"She's is in the hospital", Ivy spat "and Ethan just left her bedside intent on proving that she didn't expose his paternity."

Rebecca gasped breaking into a cold sweat.

"I know" The blonde fumed. "Of course, she did it, what other explanation could there be? She's just gotten her hooks so deep into Ethan I don't think even Gwen can get them out"

"Gwen!", Rebecca said suddenly remembering her daughter. "I've got to let her know what's going on!"

"Give her my love and tell her I'll call later", Ivy said sympathetically as she is rose to leave. "I'm due for a conference call with my daughters, please come up with a plan and call me later".

The redhead struggled to hold it together until Ivy was safely out the front door. Then she nearly tripped running upstairs to warn her daughter.

...

The following morning

Rebecca Hotchkiss knocked on her daughters' door impatiently. Both she and Julian had missed breakfast that morning and the redhead hated eating alone.

"Gwennie!", She whined. "Open this door!"

An agitated blonde opened the door.

"What Mother", she snapped.

"You missed breakfast", Rebecca complained as she entered the room.

"Well I was busy packing", Gwen replied gesturing to the wrecked room.

"Packing? Honey I thought we agreed to scrap the New York plans?"

"You agreed not me", the blonde said crossing her arms." I actually miss my father and I don't want to be around when this tabloid scandal blows up in our faces. You said yesterday that Ethan is suspicious."

"Gwen I've got everything under control", Rebecca said taking her daughters' hand. "One more meeting with the tabloid editor and he'll leave town for good. Honey, I don't want you to give up on your dreams of a life with Ethan."

The blonde sighed.

"Dreams and reality are two different things Mother. You know that I've spent my whole life loving Ethan and dreaming of a life with him, but the reality is that he's in love with Theresa. He called off our wedding and tore my heart right out of my chest! And is he here trying to win me back? No, he's still chasing the woman he thinks ruined his life!"

"Gwen- "

"Despite everything we did he still loves her more than me. And it hurts Mother, it hurts too much to fight anymore", Gwen cried.

"Oh Gwennie", Rebecca said hugging her daughter. "I'm sorry. I got so caught in destroying that tramp I forgot to think about what you wanted. What do you want?"

"Right now, I want to go to New York", she said. "I want to get away from all this craziness and start putting my life back together. And more importantly I want to find love, a love like Sheridan and Luis have. Mother he adores her and there's no threat of another woman coming between the two of them. He's devoted to her and that's the kind of love I want to find."

"Of course," Rebecca nodded as she prepared to leave. "But you'll come back for my wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it", the blonde promised. "And I've got to come back to visit Sheridan too."

"I love you Gwen", the redhead said kissing her daughter's cheeks.

"I love you too Mother."

…

A few weeks later

The Lopez-Fitzgerald's were at Pilar's house to welcome Sheridan and Luis home from their extended honeymoon. Everyone laughed as the newly married couple shared pictures and stories from their time in Bermuda.

"It looks beautiful", Theresa said wistfully.

"You and Ethan can go there for your honeymoon too", Pilar said pointedly.

Since learning of her daughter's pregnancy, the matriarch was now firmly pushing for the two to get married and give her grandchild a family.

"Y-you and Ethan still plan to get married?", Sheridan asked.

"What exactly is going on between the two of you", Luis demanded. "I thought you were planning to go to Mexico to visit Tia Rosa."

Pilar pursed her lips not wanting to spill the secret.

"It's complicated", Theresa shrugged. "Just know I'm not going to Mexico, at least not right now."

"Kitchen now!", Luis said ordered.

Once they'd reached kitchen Theresa crossed her arms defiantly. As Luis opened his mouth to scold her Sheridan bounded into the kitchen.

"Sorry I had to get something from the car first", she said as Theresa and Luis stared at her. "Did you start without me?"

"No?", Luis said gesturing for his wife to leave. "What are you doing in here Sheridan?

"Hey I'm a Lopez-Fitzgerald too", she declared. "If you're doing the tough older brother thing then I'm the understanding sister."

Luis sighed to hide his smile and turned to Theresa.

"What's going on with you and Ethan", he asked. "Are you getting married or not?"

"No", she said a little too quickly. "I mean he still wants to, but I said no. Not with this tabloid scandal hanging over us. I told him just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we have to get married. I'm- "

"Pregnant", Luis said quietly. "You're pregnant Theresa?"

The brunette looked up realizing she had spilled her secret. She looked desperately to Sheridan for help.

"Congratulations!", the blonde said awkwardly, easing her husband into a chair. "I'm sure Ethan's over the moon."

"He was", Theresa smiled at the memory. "He wanted to get married right away but I said no."

"Why?", Sheridan asked rubbing Luis' back. "Are you still angry at him for the wedding fiasco?"

"Yes", the brunette replied. "And I can't marry him if he believes that I'm the one who leaked his paternity to the tabloids".

"I understand", Sheridan said hugging her sister in law. "But what are you going to do now?"

"Ethan said he's going to find out who really leaked his paternity. Then we can get married without any doubts."

"Honey can you wait that long?", Sheridan asked.

The brunette shrugged her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry", the Crane heiress said hugging her again. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Luis, who'd been watching the exchange, finally spoke up.

"So, where's Ethan now?" he asked arms crossed.

"With Chad I guess", Theresa replied.

"I'll try to help him if I can", Luis said. "I'm not mad you okay? I still want the same thing I've always wanted, for you to be happy and safe."

The brunette nodded tearfully and hugged her brother.

"I know. Hey, Sheridan please keep this between us". She begged. "I don't want everyone to know yet and I know close you and Gwen are."

"I won't say anything", she promised. "I love both of you and I know everything will work out as it should."

….

"Damnit Chad we've been tailing this guy for weeks and still nothing!", Ethan Snapped.

The two men were sitting in Chad's car outside a hotel.

"Relax man", Chad said opening a bag of chips. "JT Cornell's been sitting in his car for 30 minutes, he must be meeting someone soon. Just get your binoculars ready"

Ethan scoffed at his friend but did as he was told.

"Sure you don't want to join the police force?", he quipped.

"Nah", Chad replied. "As soon as I get you married off, I'm heading back to L.A. to focus on my music career."

The sandy blonde stared for a moment, stunned at the thought of losing his friend.

"Hey, don't look like that, we'll come back and visit."

"We?", Ethan asked skeptically.

"You know I'm not leaving Whitney behind", Chad scoffed.

"Whitney's agreed to move to L.A. with you?"

"Not yet but she will", the aspiring musician shrugged.

Before Ethan could respond Chad nudged him.

"We've got company!", he said grabbing his binoculars.

The two men watched closely as a sleek, black BMW pulled into the hotel parking lot.

A well-dressed woman exited the vehicle, adjusting her black fur and matching hat. She looked around before heading towards the vehicle occupied by J.T. Cornell.

"Did you get a good look at her", Ethan asked.

"No", Chad said looking back at Ethan. "Those shades practically cover her whole face. What do you wanna do?

"Put an end to this once and for all", Ethan said.

The two men waited until JT's car doors opened before they approached the pair. The moment he got close to the woman he knew who she was.

"Rebecca!" Ethan yelled causing the woman to jump.

"Ethan!", the tabloid reporter said nervously. "Fancy running into you here."

The sandy blonde narrowed his eyes at the couple.

"How do you two know each other?", he demanded.

"Oh, me and Becky go way back", JT blabbed.

"I bet so", Chad scoffed. "You know I bet you two go back about a year, back to when Ethan's paternity was revealed?"

The redhead lifted her chin and glared through her glasses at Chad as JT shook his head.

"I'm not going to dignify these wild accusations with a response", Rebecca snapped.

She snatched her shades off and started to walk away but Ethan grabbed her arm.

"One question Rebecca", he said. "Was Gwen involved?"

The redheads' face crumbled for just a moment and Ethan had his answer.

He dropped her arm and turned to walk away.

"Don't pretend you give a damn about daughter!", Rebecca yelled her hat flying off. "She spent her whole life waiting to marry you and you threw her aside for the housekeepers' daughter! The both of you deserve every bit of pain you felt. You ripped out my daughters' heart and I was glad to return the favor."

"You are one sick old lady", Chad fumed before Ethan intervened.

"I loved Gwen", he said. "I never wanted to hurt her, but I did. I fell in love with someone else and I had the strength to let her go rather than keep hurting her. But I don't expect someone like you to understand love. I hope that Gwen finds happiness again and as for you, I know you'll get exactly what you deserve."

Chad lingered behind as Ethan stalked away to the car. He turned towards Rebecca and whistled.

"Stings doesn't it?", he quipped. "To know that he's going to live a happy life married to your worst enemy while you're trapped in a loveless marriage to Julian Crane? Seems like a great story for your rag of magazine JT. Scheming soon to be Crane busted by almost son in law!"

"Chad!", Ethan yelled.

"Gotta go", he said to the pair before taking off. "Oh, and you dropped your hat…Becky."

"Ughh!", The redhead huffed.

….

"So, what do you want to do now", Chad asked once he'd caught up to Ethan.

"Find Theresa", the sandy blonde replied. "And pray that she forgives me."

...

The following afternoon

The Lopez-Fitzgerald house was bustling and filled with love. Pilar, Whitney, Jessica, Theresa and Sheridan were meeting with Charity to discuss plans for her upcoming wedding.

"Aye I cannot believe all of my children will soon be married", Pilar cried. "I'll have an empty house."

"No, you won't mama", Theresa said. "I'll be here and soon the baby will be too."

"You and the baby will be with Ethan", Pilar said firmly.

"Your mother's right Theresa", Sheridan said. "I know Ethan going to come through with the proof to clear your name."

"He and Chad have been tailing that tabloid reporter for weeks", Whitney added. "Honey they're gonna find out the truth, you just have to trust him."

"Enough about my sad love life", Theresa said as the women exchanged worried glances. "We're here to help plan Charity and Miguel wedding! Now what colors were you thinking of Charity, maybe white and yellow?"

"Yellow?!, the women exclaimed.

"A soft yellow?", she offered.

"No way, a peach color will suit Charity better", Jessica said when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Pilar answered it and was greeted by a delivery man who handed her a dozen yellow roses with a card attached.

"They're beautiful", Charity gushed as Pilar closed the door. "Who are they for?"

"Much like these roses you've brought eternal light and warmth into my life. Ethan", she read from the card.

Awe", the women swooned.

"Oh my god", Whitney said grabbing Theresa's arm. "Do you think he's found out the truth?"

"I don't know", the brunette said as she took the flowers. "But these roses are beautiful".

Before Pilar could sit down there was a pounding at the door.

"I'll get it", Sheridan announced excited to see what would happen next.

A second delivery man presented the blonde with a dozen red roses.

Whitney rushed up and snatched the card before Sheridan could read it.

"These red roses are a symbol of my devotion to you", She read. "From this day forward, I vow to love, cherish and trust you every day for the rest of our lives".

A huge smile spread across Theresa's face as the women cheered.

"Call him mija!", Pilar said handing Theresa the phone. "Call him right now and tell him you still love him too!"

The brunette hesitated for a moment and looked at the four waiting women.

"Do you really think we can get past everything?"

"Theresa", Charity said solemnly grabbing her hands. "Follow your heart and all will be as it should."

Theresa was unnerved as she stared into Charity's shining blue eyes. Slowly she dialed Ethan's number and waited as the phone rang. As the ringing grew louder everyone began to look around. Jessica covered her mouth and inched toward the door. She and Sheridan placed their ears to the door and their eyes grew wide. Suddenly there was a knock and they jumped back.

"Aye", Pilar laughed as Theresa hung up the phone. "You two are acting like children! Open the door."

"No", Charity said eyeing Theresa. "You should answer."

The nervous brunette walked to the door, she took a deep breath before opening it. She struggled to hide her disappointment as Miguel, Reese, Luis and Chad filed into the house.

"We're crashing this bachelorette party!", Chad teased as he waved Ethan's phone in the air.

"It's not a bachelorette party it's a wedding planning party", Sheridan said crossing her arms.

"Whatever it is there better not be any strippers in here!", Luis said looking around the room before kissing Sheridan's cheek.

She mushed his head causing the room to erupt with laughter.

"Where's Ethan?", she demanded to know. "We know he's around here somewhere!"

"The flowers and notes were so sweet", Whitney smiled looking at Chad. "I know he has more planned, maybe a proposal?"

"Whitney!", Theresa blushed.

"What?"

"Let's go outside and see", Miguel said ushering the group towards the door.

"There's nothing out here?", Theresa said as she looked outside.

"Are you sure?", Chad teased.

The brunette looked around and noticed a tiny trail of sand leading towards the backyard.

"Why is there sand out here?", Jessica asked before being shushed by the group.

Theresa followed the trail of sand into the backyard and was stunned. The entire area had been transformed into a makeshift beach with real sand and a gigantic pool. The brunette smiled when she noticed the fan blowing on the pool to stimulate waves. It was the night before her wedding all over again. Her breath caught when she noticed Ethan standing in the middle of the beach.

Whitney nudged her forward and Theresa walked towards Ethan.

The sandy blonde reached out and grabbed her trembling hands.

"I love you", he whispered resting his forehead against hers. "I love you and I am so sorry for hurting you, for walking out on you."

"Ethan", Theresa said tears streaming down her cheeks. I'm sorry too. I should've told you the minute I found out- ".

"Shhh", he said. "You didn't want to hurt me, and I understand that. I was stupid to let some sleazy tabloid reporter make me think that you would. I always knew the truth in my heart. You gave me your heart and I threw it away. I know I don't have the right to ask for it again- "

"Ethan", Theresa wiped her cheeks. "You don't have to ask for something that's always been yours."

He kissed her lips before kneeling as the other couples watched with baited breath.

"Theresa Gabriella Lopez Fitzgerald, I love you. I love you as recklessly as Romeo loved Juliet, as passionately as Luis loves Sheridan and as deeply as Elizabeth loved Mr. Darcy. If you give me your heart again I'll spend every day of forever protecting it. Theresa will you give me that chance? Will you marry me?"

"Ethan", Theresa cried. "Ethan of course I'll marry you."

The sandy blonde lifted his bride to be into his arms and kissed her to the cheers of the other couples and one happy mother.

….

A few hours later the group was still celebrating in the makeshift beach.

"I'm sorry Charity", Theresa said as she and Ethan approached the couple. "I didn't mean to steal your thunder today."

The blonde and her fiancé were sitting off to themselves.

"No worries, all is as it should be", she said as she leaned into Miguel, her eyes shining brightly.

Ethan and Theresa exchanged a glance before walking back over to the other couples.

"She's said that like three times today", the brunette whispered to her fiancé.

"I can't believe Rebecca and Gwen could do such a thing", Sheridan fumed.

The group had been filled in on the truth behind Ethan's paternity reveal after the proposal.

"In Gwen's defense", Chad said. "We don't know how involved she was."

"She had to know something", Jessica replied. "At the very least she knew it wasn't Theresa. Why didn't she say something?"

"Aye", Pilar said. "They're have been a lot of hurt feelings throughout this whole ordeal and hurt feelings can make people do hurtful things".

"Pilar is right", Ethan said grabbing Theresa's hand. "Theresa and I are going to put the past behind us and move forward."

"Right", the brunette said touching her stomach. "We're going to have a small wedding in a few weeks and I want everyone there."

"Like we'd miss it after all this craziness!", Whitney laughed.

"Here's to happily ever after", Luis said grabbing his wife for a kiss.

"For everyone", Charity added.

"For everyone!", the group cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Requested one shot centering on Gwen. What if Gwen and Ethan's marriage hadn't survived the loss of baby Sarah?

Untitled. Circa 2003

A few days after Sarah's stillbirth the residents of Harmony returned from L.A. Still reeling from teh aftermath of Whitney's shooting and Sarah's death, Harmony was a hotbed of suspicions, accusations and heartache.

Gwen and Ethan had been excited to returned to Harmony with their daughter, only instead of being happy and healthy as they'd expected she was cold and lifeless. Gwen was beside herself with grief and anger. She could feel the anger growing hotter, pulsating inside of her as each day passed. She felt as though she would burst from the internal agony. She needed to scream and cry and lash out, but as befitted her station she held her emotions inside.

Until the day she could hold them no more.

…..

"Gwen honey", Ethan pleaded as she paced the floors of the Crane Mansion. "You need to try to eat something."

"I don't want to eat Ethan! I want my baby", she cried covering her mouth to hold in her sobs. "I want my baby girl!"

He moved to comfort her and for a moment she let him, then quickly pulled away.

"No!", Gwen turned on him. "No! You do not get to play the grieving husband when you are the reason my baby is dead!"

"Gwen please", Ethan begged. "Don't do this. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You never meant to be on a beach kissing Theresa while your wife is 8 months pregnant and laid up in the hospital?", the blonde screamed. "What did you think was going to happen? Why did you do this to me, to Sarah?"

"Honey please try to calm down",

"I know why you did it", Gwen ranted on. "You kissed Theresa because you are just as obsessed with her as she is with you. You couldn't stand the thought of her with another man so instead of being at my bedside you were with her-

"I am not obsessed with her", Ethan said firmly. "I-I just had a weak moment."

"And my baby is dead because of it."

"Our baby.", Ethan snapped.

"You never wanted her", Gwen ground out, she grew angrier with each interruption.

"I loved her- "

"Not enough to stay away from Theresa. She was right you know, she was right about it everything! You only married me because I was pregnant", she said smacking her forehead. "I can't believe I deluded myself into believing that you would willingly choose me over her."

"I would give choose you", Ethan replied trying to hold her. "Honey I did choose you."

"No" Gwen said pushing him away and crossing her arms. "When your choice matter most, you chose sex on the beach with Theresa. We were an obligation to you Ethan, admit it! Up until the minute you found out I was pregnant you were going to choose Theresa, admit it!"

"Gwen stop- "

"Stop?!", she screamed swiping the lamp off the coffee table.

Ethan jumped back as it shattered. He looked at up at Gwen, her hair wild, her eyes even wilder.

"Stop is what I should've done years ago", she said bitterly, talking more to herself than Ethan. "I should've stopped giving you my heart only for you to break it. I should've stopped when you continued to put Theresa and her son first instead of me and our baby! I should've stopped when you chose Theresa at midnight mass."

"Gwen- ", Ethan pleaded as his wife lost control.

"I should've stopped before we leaked your paternity to the tabloids. I should've stopped before I lost my baby girl-

"What?!", Ethan said. "What did you just say?"

Silence blanketed the room as Gwen struggled to catch her breath. Her anger had once again turned into grief and she was tired.

She was so tired.

The blonde plopped down on the couch and cried holding her head in her hands.

"Gwen- "

"You heard what I said Ethan", she said softly. "And you know the sad part is, I didn't do it to hurt you. As much as you've stomped on my heart, I never wanted to hurt you. I was actually trying to help you."

She laughed bitterly.

"I-Imagine me helping the person who cost me everything and gave me nothing."

"I can't believe this", Ethan said numbly. "How could you help me by exposing my paternity?"

"It doesn't matter now", Gwen whispered. "All that matters is that my baby is gone."

"It does matter", Ethan yelled. "If I'd known that Theresa was innocent I'd- "

"Have married her instead", Gwen bit off.

"Oh my god", he gasped looking at Gwen as if seeing her for the first time. "Oh my god you were behind everything?! You set Theresa, up didn't you?"

"Even now the only thing you care about is her", the blonde chuckled.

She didn't give a damn about Ethan's feelings at this point. She only wanted him to hurt as badly and she was hurting. The tears in his eyes confirmed that he was.

"Gwen- "

"Get out of here", she cried struggling to face him. "Go Ethan! Our baby was the only thing keeping you and Theresa apart, and you've killed her so go! Sarah is dead and so is our marriage! Go!"

For the first time in a long time Ethan didn't disappoint her.

Once the front door clicked shut, Gwen broke into loud body wracking sobs. She cried for what had her life had become and for her baby girl who'd never even had a chance.

…

Gwen cried for what seemed like weeks.

She cried daily as she visited Sarah at the cemetery.

She cried as she packed away her baby's clothes along with the dreams she'd had for her.

She cried as she filed for divorce from the man who'd never truly loved her.

She cried until she had no more tears left.

And then one day as she laid down to cry, no tears would come.

It was on that day Gwen decided that she had to get up and go on. As much as she wanted to give up, to die if only to be with her baby again she couldn't.

She had to find the strength to go on.

She owed it to Sarah to live, to live enough for the both of them.

And that's exactly what she would do.

...

1 year later

Gwen Hotchkiss wiped the sweat from her brow and bent over to catch her breath. She'd just reached the top of Mt. Cook in New Zealand, crossing the last thing off her yearlong bucket list. The blonde wasn't sure she'd have made it through the past year without that list. The list of things she'd have like her daughter to do or see had kept Gwen busy and kept her from drowning in grief.

She'd traveled the world skydiving, mountain climbing, site seeing in places like Italy, Greece, and Egypt. But her year was up, and she had a promise to fulfill.

When she'd left Harmony broken, battered and on the cusp of insanity, she'd promised her daughter that she would visit every year on her birthday. If Gwen was going to keep that promise she'd have to leave New Zealand tonight. The blonde sighed as she looked down, suddenly getting back down the mountain didn't seem like the most challenging thing she'd do this week.

,...

It had been one year since she'd seen this awful place.

1 year since she'd buried her baby girl, how had she made it through an entire year without her?

The blonde shook away the thoughts and looked around the airport and checked her watch, it seemed that no one was coming to pick her up.

"Gwen!", a voice called. "Oh Gwennie, I've missed you so much!"

She turned around to face her mother.

"Mother?", she said surprised. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Of course, I'd come", Rebecca scoffed hugging her. "I wouldn't leave my only daughter to catch a cab home."

"Harmony isn't my home", Gwen snapped.

The redhead said nothing as the two exited the airport and entered the waiting limo

"I can't believe it's been a whole year", Rebecca sighed playing with Gwen's hair. "You look great, I like the longer hair. Gwen, I wish you'd consider staying in town. I miss you and I don't have any one to talk to."

"Mother there's no way I'd ever move back to this place", Gwen bit off. "I'm only here to see Sarah besides everyone in town hates me."

"That's not true", the redhead said. "Most people pity you, it's me they hate. Oh well except Ivy, she definitely hates you"

 _Is pity really any better than hate?_ Gwen thought.

"I guess you'll be happy to know that Sheridan got her baby back", Rebecca said changing the subject.

"What?!", the blonde was stunned. "I thought he drowned?"

"Honey don't you read the papers?", Her mother sighed. "Beth was the one who kidnapped Sheridan and stole the baby. Her wacko mother exposed the whole plot."

"I knew her pregnancy was suspicious!", Gwen said. "Do you think she was the one who ran me down?"

"It was her or Theresa", Rebecca shrugged. "Anyway, no one believed Beth's mother until they went back to the house and found the pit Sheridan was trapped in. Talk about psychos!"

"Wow", Gwen whistled. "Poor Sheridan."

"She's fine", the redhead scoffed. "She's gotten the baby back, divorced one Lopez-Fitzgerald and married the other. Alistair disowned her, but she and Luis are as happy as poor people can be."

"That's great", Gwen said wistfully looking out the window.

She and Sheridan sent an occasional text message but hadn't really talked since Gwen left town. Apparently, it was fine for Ethan to hurt her but not for her to hurt Ethan.

"Aren't you going to ask me about them?", Rebecca asked after a few moments of silence.

"No", Gwen said tightly.

"They're still here in town", Rebecca pressed on. "Getting married in a couple of months I hear. He's working at a prestigious law firm, she's preparing to open a boutique downtown- "

"I don't care Mother", Gwen interrupted. "I'm here to visit my daughter and then I'm going to New York. They can have Harmony and their so called happily ever after."

The limousine pulled up at the Crane Mansion and Gwen rushed from the car. She headed straight inside leaving the servants to unload her bags.

Somethings never changed.

...

The next morning

Gwen woke up early and slipped out to the Crane Cemetery. Her daughters' burial site was easy to spot, it was the one with the most flowers. The blonde felt the tears in her eyes as she sat on the ground by the tombstone.

"Happy Birthday baby girl", she said shakily.

The blonde caught her breath and then began to tell her daughter of all the adventures she'd been on over the past year.

"I saw so many beautiful things Sarah", she said softly. "But I've never seen anything more beautiful than you. I- "

Gwen was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. Her lips tightened as she recognized her daughters' father holding balloons and flowers.

"G-Gwen?", He stammered. "I didn't know you were here. I'll come back later."

The blonde flashed back to that explosive night almost a year ago, surprisingly time had softened some of her rage toward Ethan. She hadn't quite forgiven him, but she could tolerate him Sarah's sake.

"Stay", she said surprising herself.

The sandy blonde nodded and sat on the opposite side of Gwen.

"I-I was telling Sarah everything I've done over the past year", she said softly. "Anything you want to tell her?"

Ethan took a deep breath.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry Sarah", he said holding back tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should've been, I'm sorry I wasn't there for your mom. I've had a lot of bad days this past year and some good ones too. But every day I've thought about you."

The two sat in silence for a long time before Ethan spoke.

"I should go", he said they stood up. "I'm glad we could put our feelings aside and do this for Sarah."

"Me too" Gwen said crossing her arms. "We failed her in life, I don't want to fail her in death too."

Despite his better judgment Ethan reached out and hugged his ex-wife. She resisted for a moment before hugging him back.

"I'm so sorry Gwen", he cried. "I never meant to hurt either of you"

"I'm sorry too Ethan", she whispered. "I'm sorry too."

.,...

That evening

Gwen was on her flight to New York feeling better than she had when she'd arrived in Harmony.

Looking back, she realized how much she'd lost in the past few years.

Her baby, her marriage, herself.

In the past year she'd had to suffer unimaginable loss, forgive those who'd hurt and most importantly she'd had to grow. The bucket list had been intended for Sarah but as Gwen looked out the window of the airplane she realized it had also been for her.

A chance for her to see the world on her own terms and learn that the it was much bigger than Harmony, New England. She knew she would have hard days, days when she wouldn't want to get out of bed. She also knew that with time those days would be fewer.

Deep in her heart Gwen held on to the hope that she would see her baby girl again someday.

"Attention passengers we'll be landing in the next 30 minutes", the intercom announced.

Until then she planned on living life to the fullest for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

A one shot in which Whitney Russells' pregnancy ends with a twist (Notes at the end to avoid spoiling}.

Circa 2004.

 _Rising_.

…

Screams rang out at the Harmony Hospital, they were the agonizing screams of a woman in labor.

"Almost there sweetheart", Eve Russell coached her daughter. "Almost- "

"You said that four hours ago", Whitney yelled as another contraction hit her.

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald wisely said nothing as she pressed a cool cloth on her best friends' head. Whitney had only allowed Theresa to be in the room with her and she was glad she did. Glad that this time, Theresa had managed to put her own drama aside and be the friend Whitney needed her to be. Because Whitney Russell had never been more in need of a friend than she was now.

"Okay sweetheart it's time to push", Eve said. "It's time to bring this little baby into the world."

"It's not a baby it's a monster", Whitney moaned as tears seeped down her cheeks.

"No, it's not", Theresa said firmly. "This baby is going to be happy and healthy, no matter who its' father is, you've got to believe that!"

 _I hope you're right Theresa_ , Whitney thought.

"Whitney push!",

"Ahhhh", she screamed as bore down with all her might.

"Good, good", Eve said. "I see the head!"

The ebony beauty lay back catching her breath as her best friend held her hand.

"Again!", the doctor commanded.

With each push Whitney felt the swirl of emotions rising within her. Rising, rising as though they would swallow her.

Fear. Anticipation. Disgust. Shame. Hope. Love.

Rising. Rising.

….

"Whitney!"

"Whitney!", a voice called bringing her back from the abyss. "Thank god you're awake!"

"W-What", she said blinking. "What happened?"

"You passed out", Theresa said wiping her eyes. "As soon as the baby came out, you were gone. You must've passed out. I was so scared Whit".

The brunette hugged her friend and Whitney melted into the embrace.

"W-Where is it?", she whispered.

"The baby?", Theresa asked. "Oh Whitney, she's beautiful. Your mom's cleaning her up."

"Her?", Whitney murmured as the swirl of emotions began to rise again. "I can't believe she survived".

The brunette squeezed her best friends' hand and said nothing.

Shortly Eve returned holding a pink bundle and a strained expression.

"What's wrong?", Whitney demanded, eyes locked on the pink bundle in spite of herself.

"It's Fox and Chad", the doctor replied. "They're both outside and both demanding to see you and the baby."

"Then get them out of here, Theresa ordered. "Whitney doesn't need this right now!"

"We all know why they're here", Eve said. "And I think they both deserve answers."

"I deserved answers about your past too", Whitney snapped "but I didn't get them until it was too late! So don't lecture me Mom! Just go!"

"Whitney- "

"Go!"

The disheartened doctor placed the sleeping baby in the incubator and quietly left the room.

"My life is such a disaster", Whitney cried covering her face.

"Maybe so", the brunette said pulling Whitney's hands down. "But that baby girl is your saving grace. She can be for you what Little Ethan is for me, a life changer, a fresh start. Just hold her Whit and I promise everything will change."

Hazel eyes glanced over at the pink bundle as the baby began to stir. Whitney felt the swirl of emotions rising again and struggled to swallow them as she moved closer to the child, her child.

Fear. Anticipation. Disgust. Hope. Love.

Suddenly, she scooped the baby girl up into her arms stared into her eyes. The child quieted immediately and stared up at Whitney with the brightest eyes she'd ever seen.

She gasped and tears began to roll down her cheeks, looking into her daughters' eyes she knew exactly who her father was.

…

6 months later

Whitney Russell closed the door to her Castleton home and hoisted her daughter up higher on her hip. She was dropping Olivia off for a weekend with her father while she went out of town to judge a tennis match.

After settling the baby into her car seat, the new mother headed towards Harmony. As she drove, she reflected on the past 6 months, wondering how she'd made it through all the heartache, the soul crushing pain. Whitney looked in the rearview mirror and caught sight of the sleeping baby, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

 _Olivia_ , she thought. _That's how I made it_. _I had to keep going for her_.

As expected, once the truth about Olivia's father was revealed Harmony was rocked by the scandal. Though it died down eventually, Whitney moved out of Harmony to give her daughter some semblance of a normal life. She also wanted to be near her own family, who was still struggling with the aftermath of her mother's secret past.

Theresa was also struggling and needed her support after her own loss, after the kidnapping the Crane jet carrying Gwen, Jane and Katherine Crane has crash landed killing all three passengers. Whitney shook her head, they'd all suffered unimaginable pain this past year.

As she neared her destination Whitney's thoughts again drifted, this time to her daughters' uncle. He'd been crushed by the results of the paternity test and left Harmony to head up a division of Crane overseas. Whitney wiped at her tears and parked the car.

"We're here baby girl", she said forcing a smile.

Unbuckling Olivia's car seat she headed up the stairs of the Crane Mansion and the door flew open immediately. The maid let her in and guided her to the foyer where Olivia's father and grandfather stood waiting.

"Whitney", Julian said his eyes crinkling with concern. "How are you?"

"Better every day", she replied kissing Olivia's head.

"Glad to hear it", he said. "You know Olivia will receive the best care here at the Mansion, right son?"

"Right", Fox added staring at Whitney as she handed the baby to him.

"I've missed you so much Livy", he cooed kissing he neck as she squealed.

Whitney smiled softly as she watched them.

"I-I'd better go", she said leaning forward to kiss her baby goodbye. "Long drive to Atlanta"

"Call us when you get there", Fox said longing clear in his eyes.

"I will", Whitney replied kissing his cheek before heading out.

Fox sighed heavily as the door closed and looked at his daughter.

"What are we going to do with Mommy, Livy?" He asked.

"You'll wait for her", Julian said clasping his sons' shoulders. "Just give her time son, I can see she cares for you, she's just been through so much. We all have"

Fox nodded and carried Olivia up to her playroom.

 _I'll wait for you Whitney_ , he thought. _No matter how long it takes._

...…

A month later Whitney was heading back to Harmony from another tennis trip. She was eager to reunite with her baby girl and... her father? The ebony beauty shook her head and repeated the mantra she'd told herself for the past 6 months.

 _Just because Fox is Olivia's father doesn't mean you have to be with him._

But over the past few months her swirl of emotions were shifting, less heartache and fear and more hope, love and happiness. She wasn't over the trauma of the past year not by a long shot, she even saw a therapist regularly to help her deal with her guilt and shame.

But lately Whitney had begun to see the dawn after a seemingly endless night.

She saw a future filled with hugs and kiss from a beautiful little girl with sandy curls and hazel eyes. She saw trips to the park, the museum, dance recitals and in every one of those dreams Fox was there. Not just as Olivia's father but as her partner, helping her, supporting her, loving her.

Whitney sighed as she pulled up to the Crane Mansion.

 _After everything that's happened, he's probably not even interested in me anymore,_ she thought as she knocked on the door.

It opened quickly and Whitney found herself facing Fox and Olivia.

"Hi Mommy", he said brightly as the baby reached for her. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too", she replied plastering her baby with kisses.

The Crane heir smiled and tucked some of her loose curls back causing her to blush.

"How was the match?", he asked.

"How about I tell you guys over dinner?", Whitney offered. "I mean if you don't have other plans-

"I don't", he smiled

"Well Olivia", Whitney said shyly. "Looks like we're having dinner with your Daddy."

"Hopefully the first of many", Fox added kissing Whitney's cheek. "You two stay here I'll pull a car around."

A few moments later Whitney and Olivia stepped out on the porch and saw Fox standing beside a black Bentley. Once again, she felt the swirl of emotions rising and threatening to overwhelm her.

Hope. Happiness. Anticipation. Love.

Whitney Russell held her daughter tightly, closed her eyes and finally let her emotions flood through her. She sighed with relief. Maybe everything wasn't perfect, maybe it never would be. But from now on whenever she felt the swirl of emotions rising, she would embrace them and everything that came along with them.

"Whitney", Fox called pulling her back into reality. Everything okay?

"No", she smiled. "but it will be"

With that Whitney Russell headed down the steps of the Crane Mansion and into her future.

AN: Any case anyone didn't understand, Fox is Olivia's father and Chad remained Eve and Julian's son. (which I always felt was foreshadowed from the beginning of the show) and Whitney had a daughter instead of a son. I played with the timeline a bit and made it seem that Whitney had slept with both Fox and Chad around the same time. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Still struggling with writers' block! I've had so many ideas lately but once I began to write everything seemed terrible, so I stopped stressing and took some much-needed advice. 😊 I started writing about one of my favorite couples today and this one shot is what I came up with, hope you guys enjoy! Look for more from this couple!

 _Untitled. Circa 2003._

The day had finally come.

The day every little girl dreams of, her wedding day.

Her father was unable to walk her down the aisle, but she had an even better stand in, she had her brother. The brother who'd finally shirked off the dark legacy of their family and put her happiness first.

The bride smiled at him as he guided her down the aisle.

She continued to smile as she passed her bridesmaids and future sisters in law. She winked at her maid of honor, a silent thank you for always standing by her.

Finally, she took her place at the alter and her future husband grasped her hands and smiled at her.

"Sheridan Renee Crane", Father Lonigan began. "Do you take this man to be your lawful husband, forsaking all others. To have and to hold through sickness and health till death do you part?"

The crowded church tensed in anticipation, awaiting the brides' answer.

This was her dream wedding. She had a huge white gown; flawless makeup and she was surrounded by people who loved and cared for her.

Everything was perfect...except...

"I-I", she hesitated staring at the groom.

She was marrying the wrong man.

"Stop!", a voice rang out before Sheridan could answer.

The guests gasped and turned to face the would-be wedding crasher.

"You can't marry him Sheridan", Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald said as he strode purposefully down the aisle ignoring the gasps and whispers of the onlookers.

"Luis", Sheridan whispered tears in her eyes.

But before he could approach the couple, his mother stepped in to stop him.

"Mijo don't do this", Pilar pleaded. "We agreed- "

"No Mama!", Luis snapped. "I'm not going to stand by and let this happen. I lost Sheridan once before and I couldn't do anything about that, but I can damn sure do something about this".

"Luis- "

"If you loved me as much as you love him you wouldn't stop me"

Pilar gasped.

"I love you both", she cried but Luis brushed passed her and continued towards the couple.

"What's going on?", Antonio demanded as his brother approached.

"Tell him Sheridan", Luis said firmly.

Silence blanketed the room as the Crane heiress looked back and forth between the two brothers.

Gwen subtly nudged Sheridan with her flowers.

 _This may be your last chance to make things right Sheridan, she thought. Please don't let Luis slip away from you this time._

"Tell me what?", Antonio demanded growing angrier by the moment.

Luis stared at Sheridan pleading with her to tell the truth, to free them from this nightmare so they could finally start their life together.

But the blonde said nothing.

Heartbroken by Sheridan's silence Luis lowered his head as the wedding guest waited with bated breath.

"I'm sorry everyone", he said tightly. "Apparently I've made a mistake".

With that he turned and walked back down the aisle, leaving the love of his life behind.

…..

"Sheridan!", Gwen exclaimed as she stepped down and grabbed the bride.

"If you let him get away now you'll regret it for the rest of your life!", she whispered. "I'll explain everything to the guests, but I am begging you to go after Luis and tell him whose really in your heart"

The Crane heiress wiped at her tears and hugged Gwen tightly.

Sheridan stared at the doors of the church, still swinging from Luis' abrupt departure, then she looked back at her now angry groom.

Sighing deeply, she decided it was time to put herself and her feelings first consequences be damned.

Sheridan had finally made her choice.

...

"How stupid can I be", Luis huffed outside the church. "Renting this stupid horse and carriage, thinking that Sheridan would ride off into the sunset with me"

The police officer waved away the man he'd hired to drive the horse drawn carriage and covered his face as his emotions overwhelmed him.

The pain in his chest was unbearable, it surpassed even the pain he'd felt at Sheridan's "death". Because she was alive, she was _alive,_ and she'd chosen to go through life without him. How could she bear it? Didn't she feel as though she was burning from the inside out? Didn't she love him as desperately as he loved her?

"I guess not", Luis scoffed as he struggled to pull himself together.

He climbed onto the horse and prepared to pull away when he heard the church doors open.

He struggled to catch his breath as a blur of white rushed down the steps of the church.

It was her.

Sheridan.

Luis climbed down from the horse and caught the blonde as she ran into him.

"Luis", she cried breathlessly. "Don't go"

"I can't stay", he whispered holding her close. "I can't stay and watch you live happily ever after with him- "

"There is no happily ever after for me, not without you", Sheridan said. "I-I told everyone the truth, I told them that I'm in love with Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and he's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Luis laughed in disbelief as he scooped Sheridan into his arms and spun her around.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming", he begged swinging her around again.

"You're not dreaming!", Sheridan squealed. "But we've got to get out of here before the paparazzi gets hold of this"

"Okay", Luis said as he set her back down. "Let's get out of here. But first- "

Sheridan grabbed his tuxedo and pulled him in for a kiss. She kissed him passionately, desperately hoping he could somehow sense the turmoil she'd been through that day. Hoping he understood that she never wanted to hurt anyone, especially him.

"I know", he said softly breaking the kiss.

She sighed happily as he climbed onto the horse and reached down to lift her up. Luis was better than any prince she could've dreamed of.

"Where are we headed?", she asked as they rode down the street.

"Happily, ever after", he replied with a smile.

Sheridan laughed as she held him tightly and kissed his check.

It didn't matter where they ended up, deep in her heart Sheridan knew that as long as she had Luis, she would always have a reason to be happy.

"Happily, ever after, here we come"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: At long last an update! This one has been on my mind for a while, I'm not sure if I like how it turned out, but I'll let you guys judge 😊. Hopefully I got everyone's characterizations right. Also working on an update for Harmony Ever After. Anyways enjoy.

Circa 2003. Untitled.

…..

Sheridan looked around her hospital room trying to reconcile the events of the past 24 hours.

In the past 24 hours her entire life changed.

In the past 24 hours she'd given birth to a beautiful baby only to have it ripped from her arms.

In the past 24 hours she'd been dumped into ice cold water and left for dead.

"I just can't believe my baby is gone", she murmured aloud.

"I know it's hard Sheridan and I'm so sorry", Luis said grabbing her hand." If only I had found you in time. I knew you would never have gone to Paris- "

"Shouldn't you be with Beth", Antonio cut in annoyed at their closeness.

"Beth knows where I am", the police officer snapped. "She and the baby are fine. Sheridan needs me."

"No, she needs me! I am her husband- "

"Well she loves me! And- "

"Baby?", Sheridan said softly.

"Yes", Luis replied stroking her hair. "Beth had the baby tonight, they're here getting checked out".

"Our babies have the same birthday", she murmured. "Can I see him?"

"I don't think you should", Antonio interjected. "It'll be too difficult for you after everything you've been through. You really need to rest."

"I'll check with Dr. Russell and if she says it's okay, I'll bring him to see you", Luis replied ignoring his older brother.

He could feel Antonio staring daggers at his back, but he didn't care. If seeing the baby would help Sheridan, then he was bringing him to her.

...

A few minutes later Luis Lopez Fitzgerald entered the hospital where Beth and his newborn son were being kept. He was surprised to see Beth's mother Edna and the baby were the only occupants.

"Where's Beth?", he asked as he went over the look at his son.

"She's in bathroom getting ready for her exam", Edna said as she watched Luis picked up the baby.

"Sheridan's having a really hard time with everything, she asked to see the baby", He said. "Do you think Beth would have a problem with it?"

Edna brightened as though a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"Why would she"? the older woman asked. "You take that baby to see Sheridan right away. And don't hurry back."

Luis stared for a moment and before leaving the room before with the baby. Ms. Wallace sure was strange.

...

A few minutes later Beth Wallace peeped her head out of the bathroom door.

"Is she gone?"

Edna chuckled.

"Nope but he's gone."

"He who?", her daughter asked. "I thought Dr. Russell was doing the exam?"

Her mother continued to laugh as though she'd heard the funniest joke.

"Mother stop it! I need you to help me and my baby get out of here."

"I would, if you had a baby!" Edna snapped. "I've told you a million times that is Sheridan's baby you wacko and soon everyone will know it."

"Over my dead", Beth growled as she finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well get to dying toots, because I got news for you."

"Unless it's a way out of this hospital I don't want to hear it! Now help me pack the baby's stuff."

"No need", her mother quipped. "That baby is gone."

Beth felt her heart dropped as she ran over to the bassinet. It was empty.

"Where is he", she demanded. "Where's my baby?"

"You don't have one!" Edna yelled slamming her cane on the floor. "When are you going to get it through your empty head? Right now, that baby is with his mother, Sheridan not you!"

"No", Beth whispered picking up baby's blanket. "No, Sheridan can't find I stole her baby. It'll ruin everything!"

"Consider everything ruined Toots because Luis waltzed outta here a few minutes ago and took that baby boy back to his mother", Edna taunted. "And the minute Sheridan holds that baby in her arms she's gonna know the truth."

The ebony haired woman rushed to the door in panic, determined to stop Luis from giving her baby to Sheridan. Before she could grab the door handle, the door opened she found herself face to face with Dr. Russell.

"Hi Dr. Russell", she said nervously. "If you'll excuse me- "

"No mam I can't excuse you", the doctor interrupted. "I've got to examine you right now. It's been hours since your home birth and I have to be sure everything is okay."

"No Dr. Russell you don't understand!", Beth yelled. "Sheridan has my baby, I have to get my baby!"

"Beth, you've got to calm down, Eve said grabbing the frantic woman's arm. "Luis talked to me, I sent another doctor to watch over Sheridan and the baby. Everything's going to be fine"

Beth nodded slowly and allowed the doctor to guide her back towards the bed. Suddenly she lurched forward and grabbed her mother's cane. She spun back towards Eve and swung with all her might, knocking the doctor senseless.

"Bethy!", Edna gasped as Eve fell to the floor. "Bethy what have you done?"

"You're right Dr. Russell", Beth murmured. "Everything will be fine, once I get my baby back."

With that she strode purposefully from the room leaving her terrified mother and the unconscious doctor behind.

...

"I knew this was a bad idea", Antonio said as he watched his wife cradling the baby.

The doctor Eve had brought in to observe adjusted his glasses and said nothing.

As the minutes passed even Luis was began to grow unnerved by Sheridan's immediate attachment to the boy. From the moment he'd placed his son in her arms, she'd lit up. Gone were her sad eyes and slouched disposition, she was brighter, happier as she murmured sweet nothings and kissed the baby. The scene brought tears to Luis' eyes. He couldn't imagine she'd be any happier if their baby had survived. Did they have a son too or maybe a daughter?

"Ahem", Dr. Cocker cleared his throat. "I think it's best we return the baby to his mother now."

Sheridan head jerked up.

"You can't!", she said. "You can't take him back to his mother because I am his mother! I wasn't sure at first but now that I've I held him in my arms, I know the truth. And the truth is that this is my baby."

The doctor shook his head sadly and turned to face the Lopez-Fitzgerald brothers.

"It seems that seeing the baby had the opposite effect of what we had intended. Ms. Crane is projecting her feelings for her lost baby into this child- "

"I'm not projecting anything!", Sheridan interrupted tears in her eyes. I know in my heart that this is my baby. Luis please, please say you believe me! Don't let them take our baby away.

The police officer felt his heart tear in two at Sheridan's' desperate plea. He wanted to believe her, to believe that this child was theirs, he just didn't see how it could be possible.

"Ms. Crane", the doctor interrupted. "Dr. Russell is examining the baby's mother right now- "

"Then get Dr. Russell", the blonde demanded holding the baby tightly. "Get Dr. Russell in here and if she says that Beth gave birth tonight then-then I'll give him back"

"Sheridan",

"Do it", Antonio said interrupting his brother. "Page Dr. Russell and have her come here. Once she talks to Sheridan, she'll have to except the truth."

Dr. Coker sighed and began paging Dr. Russell. 15 minutes passed with no response.

"I'd better go see what's keeping her", he said heading towards the door.

As soon as the door opened, the doctor was struck and fell backwards startling the rooms occupants.

"Beth what are you doing?", Luis thundered as he rushed to help the doctor.

"I'm here for my baby", she yelled, a wild look in her eyes.

"I was going to bring him back! Do you realize you just committed assault?!"

Before Beth could answer alarms starting blaring throughout the hospital.

"Code 0065! Code 0065! Hospital lockdown! Hospital locked", came through the loudspeaker.

"What in the world is going on", Antonio asked.

But Luis neither Sheridan replied their eyes were locked on Beth. Her breathing was growing shallow and she hadn't released the cane. The doctor on the floor groaned in pain.

"You're going to be okay", Luis assured as Antonio pull him over to the bed.

He turned to face his high school sweetheart.

"Beth, I need you to calm down and hand me the cane. I can't give the baby to you until you're calm."

The ebony haired woman shook her head wildly and tightened her grip on the weapon.

"You don't want to give him to me", she snapped. "You want to give him to Sheridan! You want to give everything to Sheridan!"

Luis ducked as Beth swung the cane wildly.

"After everything I've done for you, you still choose her! ", she screamed still swinging. "That is my baby! I won't let her have him back, I won't!"

At this Antonio joined the fray and the two brothers managed to get the cane and wrestled Beth to the ground. She was still screaming when security and Dr. Russell finally got to the room with Edna trailing behind. Eve rushed to assist her coworker while security work to contain an unhinged Beth.

Sheridan sat shell shocked as she held the baby. She gasped as she replayed Beth's words in her head.

"Did you guys hear what Beth said?", Sheridan exclaimed. "She said that she wouldn't let me have the baby "back". That means- "

"That the baby is yours", Eve interjected.

All eyes were on her as she hoisted her coworker to his feet and pointed him to a waiting nurse. Beth has been sedated as was being wheeled out to another room.

"When I tried to examine her, she knocked me out.", Eve explained. "Once I came to Beth was gone and her mother Edna was in hysterics. She confessed that Beth was the one that kidnapped you. She faked her pregnancy and stole your baby to pass off as her own. Edna said that Beth is obsessed with Luis and threatened her into keeping quiet. Fortunately, she finally realized that Beth had gone too far this time."

"T-that means that this _is_ my baby!" Sheridan cried. "I knew it! I knew it from the moment I held him."

"We can run test to be sure", Eve said. "But yes, I do believe that is your baby Sheridan."

"Luis", the Crane heiress cried as her heart swelled with joy. "Luis come look at our little boy!"

As the couple reunited to gush over their baby, they were oblivious to all others. Eve put a comforting hand on Antonio's shoulder and the two exited the room. It seemed that the battle for Sheridan's heart was finally over.

...

One year later

"Andrew", a voice called gently. "Andrew wake up. It's your special day!"

"Let him sleep Sheridan", Luis fussed. "God knows he was up all night."

The Crane heiress frowned and put her hands on her hips. Sensing her growing frustration her husband quickly planted a kiss on her lips.

"Seriously let him sleep", he said. "We've got a lot to do before the party later."

"Gwen and Sarah are coming to help", Sheridan said moving away from her sleeping child.

Luis sighed and headed into the living room.

"She does know that Theresa and Little Ethan will be here?"

"Yes, she knows", the blonde said as they sat on the couch. "They'll be adults, the children are brother and sister after all.

The police officer was thoughtful as he put his arm around his wife.

"So much as happened in the past year", he said softly. "Mostly good, Beth was convicted, and we're finally married."

Sheridan nodded in agreement but as she reflected on the aftermath of being reunited with their son, the bad stood out.

No sooner than she and Luis returned from the hospital, Sheridan was served with annulment papers from Antonio. The oldest Lopez-Fitzgerald went on to break his mother heart with the news that he was returning to St. Lisa's for good. The Crane heiress still prayed he would forgive them someday and come home.

Luis noticed the anguish written on his wife's face and kissed her.

"He'll come around", he promised holding her tightly. "I don't want you to be sad today, it's Marty's Birthday!"

"It's Andrew's birthday", Sheridan replied as the doorbell rang.

"You got to admit Marty has a nice ring to it."

...

Hours later the Lopez-Fitzgerald were surrounded by friends and family as they celebrated Andrew Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald's first birthday. The feelings of love and happiness flowing through the Crane cottage were unmistakable.

It was clear that the Lopez-Fitzgeralds' were a family now and come what may, that was never going to change.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Follow up of sorts to the "Rising" one shot. Enjoy (All AUTales and HEA are currently being edited).

Title: "In the End"

….

5 years.

Had it really been five years since he last set foot in this town?

Had it really been five years since he'd lost everything.

His wife, his baby and the love of his life.

Yeah it sounds bad

But living it had been worse.

Caught in an endless tug of war between his heart and his head, he had been unable to choose.

He'd stood by and allowed madness to engulf them so completely it began to seem normal.

Custody wars. Lawsuits. Adultery. Insanity.

Tensions between the doomed trio rose higher and higher until the inevitable happened.

But even Ethan didn't believe things would end so horrifically.

He could still picture the Crane jet zigzagging through the sky trying desperately to right itself.

He could imagine the terror, the helplessness, the jets' occupants felt as the plane finally went down.

The crash left no survivors, Gwen, Jane and Katherine Crane were gone.

Theresa was devastated and placed the loss of their daughter squarely at his feet.

And she finally did the one thing he'd never thought she would do.

She walked away.

...

"Give me another round", Ethan murmured to the bartender at the Blu Note.

It was his last night in town; the day was drawing to a close.

And in the end, he had only his memories.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I've been working on this short for a while and I'm really happy with the way it came together. Hopefully you are too, I won't spoil it but be sure to read the notes at the end to avoid confusion and slight rage 😉. I haven't given up on Harmony Ever After an update IS coming, I'm just editing both stories first. Anyway enjoy!

Untitled, Circa 2006/2007

…

" _Madam foreperson Has the jury reached a verdict", the stone face judge demanded._

" _We have your honor", came the reply._

" _Will the defendant please rise?"_

" _Madam foreperson what say you on the sole count of the indictment?"_

" _On the sole count of the indictment, murder in the second degree, we find the defendant Whitney Harris Crane guilty."_

 _Chaos broke out in the courtroom._

 _Screams and wails rang out behind Whitney and she couldn't tell who was crying loudest, her mother, sister or best friend._

" _Order! Order!", the judge demanded. "One more outburst and I'll clear this courtroom!"_

 _The angry judge banged his gavel several more times before the courtroom begin to quiet._

" _Motion to set aside the jury's verdict", Ethan Winthrop said firmly._

" _Denied"_

" _The defense asks that the defendant be released on bond until sentencing", Ethan tried again._

" _Denied. The defendant will be held without bond pending sentencing", the judge ordered._

 _His order set off another round of cries and true to his word he ordered the court room cleared. As the bailiff carried her away Whitney took a long look at her family and friends._

 _Julian Crane comforting her mother as she doubled over, sobbing in disbelief._

 _Pilar and Ivy restraining Theresa as she screamed at Ethan to do something._

 _Kay and Miguel begging for help as Simone collapsed._

 _How had her life spiraled so far out of control?_

 _How?_

…...…

"Mrs. Crane? Mrs. Crane", a voice called startling Whitney awake from her dream.

She ran a hand through her curls and looked around. She was still in her holding cell, it had all been a dream. Well most of it anyway, she was still in jail.

Stretching as she got up, Whitney eyed the grey floors of her prison cell. Only two things were on her mind as she began to pace, her son and the horrible situation she was in.

"Can I get you some coffee Ms. Crane?", a guard asked startling her.

"I-I would like that very much", she replied absently.

Surprisingly, the guards and even the warden treated her with all the deference due a Crane. No doubt at her stepfather Julian's insistence. He would do anything out of reckless love for her mother.

Love.

That was what had brought her to this point. Or maybe it was a desire to please?

At four years old Whitney Russell swung her first tennis racket and watched her father's face light up brighter than she'd ever seen. From that moment on tennis became her life and she learned that she had the power to make the people she loved happy.

Thinking back, Whitney realized all her relationships were based on making others happy. Her parents, her best friend.

Her relationship with Chad was the first time she finally decided to do something for herself, to make her own choice.

And looked how it ended.

Chad was dead and she was the reason why.

...

Tears rolled down Whitney's cheeks as she reflected on her relationship with Chad.

How could she have missed the signs?

The late nights at the office. The disappearing, the unanswered calls.

" _I didn't miss them", she thought bitterly. "I knew something was wrong, but I allowed everyone to make me think that I was the crazy one. That I was the problem!"_

Whitney flashed back to how Chad hounded her relentlessly about getting married. Despite her doubts she gave in, wanting to make everyone happy. Theresa got to plan a dream wedding. Her mother got the stable family she always wanted for her grandson. And she got to live happily ever after.

But happily, ever after never came.

Even after she became Mrs. Chad Harris-Crane the doubts still lingered in the back of her mind. And Chad's behavior grew more suspicious. But she was determined to ignore it all, until the day it all blew up in face.

Even In her prison cell Whitney felt a bout of nausea as she flashed back to walking in on Chad and Vincent having sex. Her doubts, her suspicions had been right. Chad was hiding something, but the truth was worse than anything she could've ever imagined. He was gay and in serious denial about his sexuality.

Gay or straight, it didn't matter, his affair was the end of their marriage in her eyes.

But Chad couldn't accept it. He refused to consent to a divorce and threatened to take her son away. He followed her everywhere begging and pleading for another chance. But Whitney had already made up her mind and she refused to deal with lies and infidelity in her marriage.

It wasn't until Whitney began dating again did the pleas turn into to threats. His forlorn expression became brooding and angry, his glare menacing. Despite the slashed tires and angry voicemails, Whitney tried to convince herself that Chad wasn't a threat, that he wouldn't hurt her or Miles.

She was proven wrong the night she came home from a date and found him waiting in her bedroom. Angrily she'd ordered him out of her house and out of her life. She threatened to have him arrested. Only after her rant was finished did she notice his silence and the cold gleam in his eyes.

She could still hear their last argument ringing in her ears.

…

"Last chance Whitney", he growled inching closer. "End things with your little boyfriend or else."

"Or else what", she snapped.

"Or you'll never see Miles again."

"Where is he Chad?", she yelled panic rising within her. "If he's not with my mother I swear I'll have you arrested for kidnapping!"

"Go ahead call the police, I'll deny everything", Chad shrugged as Whitney rushed to the phone. "Just remember my father kept Marty from Sheridan for years. It'd be a shame for the same thing to happen to you and Miles."

Stunned by his cold tone she dropped the phone.

"Your father? You've always hated Alistair and now you're referring to him as your father? What's happened to you?"

"What's happened to me?", he thundered. "What's happened to you!? You're the one that ruined our lives and broke up our family!"

"You're the one that had the affair Chad", she shot back.

"I've APOLOGIZED", he yelled grabbing her by the arms and shaking her hard. "Why can't you accept it? Why?"

"Let go of me Chad", Whitney begged trying to pull free. "Let go!"

"Not until you take me back", Chad demanded his eyes wild.

Growing desperate, Whitney pulled back and head butted her husband as hard as she could.

"Ahh", he yelled grabbing his face.

Taking her opportunity, Whitney ran from her bedroom and headed towards the stairs. Just as her hand reached the banister she was jerked back by her hair and slammed into the wall.

"Chad", she cried out in pain. "What are you doing?"

"I gave you chance after chance", he growled. "We could've worked things out, we could've been a family with Miles! But you won't forgive me! And if I can't have you and Miles no one can."

As she struggled to breathe Whitney tried to look into Chad's eyes, to find some glimmer of the man she had fallen in love with, the man she'd wanted to build a life with.

But he wasn't there, maybe he never had been.

Her eyes darted to the nearby coffee table and she spotted the vase.

It had been a wedding gift from Theresa and Jared.

The rest she only remembered in flashes.

Chad lunging for her as she darted towards the table.

Grabbing the vase.

Smashing it over Chad's head.

Screaming as he fell backwards down the stairs.

The sickening thud his head made once he came to a stop.

Dialing 911 and telling them she'd just killed her husband.

.…

Sitting in her cell, Whitney covered her mouth to stifle a sob as the memories overwhelmed her.

She had killed him.

She'd killed Chad.

Miles would grow up without a father and if she was convicted, he wouldn't have anyone.

" _No", she thought to herself. "I'm not going to be convicted, Chad attacked me, and I had to defend myself."_

But the prosecution thought otherwise, and they were quick point out that Chad salacious affair as the motive. In their minds Chad's head injury, the fall and his explosive affair added up to one thing, murder.

Ethan had volunteered to be her attorney and presented her self-defense claim as best he could; calling on friends and family to attest to Whitney's character and Chad's increasing mental instability in the midst of their split.

Now it was in the hands of the jury, tomorrow morning they would decide whether she was a mother pushed to the edge or a cold-blooded murder.

...

The following morning, Whitney tried to still her nerves as she sat next to her defense attorney. She managed to give her supporters a shaky smile. Her mother, sister and her best friend all sat behind her, where she knew they always would be.

Suddenly she realized that she didn't regret any of the things she'd done to make them happy. She loved them and she knew they'd do anything to make sure she and Miles were safe and happy.

 _That's what love is about, she thought. Love is give and take, love is sacrifice. Somewhere along the way Chad's love for me became twisted and obsessive and that's not the way love is supposed to be"_

As the judge took his seat, Whitney prayed for another chance to show her son the right way to love.

"Will the defendant please rise?", he ordered. "Madam forewoman has the jury reached a verdict."

"We have your honor", the woman replied glancing down at her paperwork.

"On the sole count of the indictment, murder in the second degree, we find the defendant Whitney Harris Crane..."

….

AN: The ending is ambiguous for now :) Did the jury find Whitney guilty or not guilty? You decide. I'm thinking of a follow up where Ethan and Theresa reflect/disagree on the outcome of the trial. Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I've been playing around with this short for a while and finally finished it! It's a shift away from my usual characters so I hope I captured her correctly. An update for HEA will be posted this weekend or next weekend by the latest, I'm almost halfway through. Anyways enjoy this short and I'm always open to suggestions! (TRIGGER WARNING, STORY IS DARK AND CONTAINS DETAILS OF DRUG ABUSE)

Title: Searching. Circa 2006/2007.

It seemed that all her life Jessica Bennet had been searching.

Searching for friends, for love, for a place where she belonged.

Once upon a time she'd had all that, then seemingly overnight everything had fallen apart.

Her mother abandoned her. Her father forgot about her. And her wicked sister triumphed.

After all that, nothing in Jessica's life made sense anymore. Up was down, bad was good.

Even the neighborhood bad boy Spike didn't seem like such a bad guy anymore.

He listened to her problems, gave her advice, and always told her how beautiful she was. It was as if he knew that something was missing inside her, that she was searching for something.

And he gave it to her.

At first, she was relieved, relieved to have an escape from her pain, her emptiness.

But relief quickly turned into dependency. As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months Jessica slowly withered away.

Dull, lifeless hair, sunken cheekbones and a rail thin body screamed to the world that Jessica Bennett was a drug addict.

Looking at herself in the mirror grew harder, so Jessica stopped looking.

She didn't have time to worry about looks she was too busy searching.

For drugs. For love. For Spike.

Today she'd found two out of three.

As she held the lighter under the spoon and watched as the small rock melted into the liquid she loved so much, images flashed before her.

Her parents smiling, arms wrapped each other. Her home with her mother's famous garden at the forefront.

Jessica lowered the spoon for a brief moment before reality hit her.

Her mother was dead. Her father remarried. And her sister was the cause of it all.

"You gonna use the needle or what?", Spike barked.

It wasn't long before Jessica was searching again, this time for a vein to hit.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Greetings everyone! I've been through a lot in my personal life that dimmed my Passion for writing. I was sitting one day and this came to me so I hope you guys enjoy. Hope to have an update on HEA soon. I'm calling this one "Reflections"

"Reflections"

It was all a lie, he thought bitterly as he downed another drink.

Every kiss.

Every hug.

Every smile.

Every I love you.

All lies.

She didn't want him, she never had. He was just a place holder, a stand in for the true love of her life.

Ethan.

The man who had chewed her heart up and spit it back at her so many times it was unfathomable that she could still love him.

And yet she did.

She loved him in a way she'd never love Jared. It had taken Jared all of 10 minutes to see how precious Theresa was, it had taken Ethan 10 years.

Signaling for a refill, the lawyer tried to shrug off his hurt, telling himself that she'd be back, that she'd regret breaking his heart.

But he knew she wouldn't.

Faced with the prospect of losing Theresa forever, Ethan stepped up and claimed the heart that had always been his.

It didn't matter that Jared's was shattered in process.

He and Gwen had no choice but to accept the end of their respective marriages. Ethan and Theresa were determined to be together and no amount of lies, schemes or manipulation would keep them apart this time.

Jared was sure in the future, when the fairytale of Ethan and Theresa's love story was told to their children, he and Gwen would be glaring omissions.

He stood and threw the money for his tab on the table before sending a drink to a familiar looking blonde at the end of the table.

He shrugged; silently wishing Ethan and Theresa all the happiness in the world. The lawyer prepared to finally put the cursed town of Harmony behind him.

Who was he kidding, he wished they'd be as unhappy as he and Gwen were in this exact moment.

But he knew they wouldn't be.

And that knowledge made the searing pain in chest all the more unbearable.


	12. Chapter 12

Circa December 2004.

"A Twist of Fate II."

"Can you tell?", Whitney asked as she and Ivy clung to each other. "Can you tell who the mother of Ethan's child is?"

Gwen and Theresa were both silent as they read the results of the maternity test.

"This can't be. ", Theresa murmured as she stared at the paper in her hand. "This can't be right.

"What does it say?" Ethan demanded as he stared at the women.

"I-It says that I'm the baby's mother", Gwen whispered tears gathering in her eyes. "Ethan, that's our baby girl in there."

"Thank God", Ivy sighed as she rushed over to Gwen grabbing the paper to confirm the truth for herself.

Whitney rushed over to comfort her best friend.

"I'm so sorry honey", she said trying to hug Theresa.

"This isn't right Whit", the brunette cried. "I know that's my baby in there! I felt it!"

"It doesn't matter what you felt." Ivy spewed as she rounded on Theresa waving the results. "This paper proves that the baby in that room belongs to Ethan and Gwen! Despite of all your lies and schemes you ended up with exactly what you deserve, nothing! Ethan and Gwen are staying married and raising that baby girl and Little Ethan."

"No!", Theresa yelled. "Little Ethan is my son and they promised to give him back to me!"

"And we will", Ethan interrupted. "Once Gwen and I get everything settled with our baby we'll give Little Ethan back to you. But this ends here Theresa. No more battles, no more schemes, it's over."

The brunette nodded as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I want to see her", Gwen cried rushing toward the NICU doors.

After waiting so long for a baby, she finally had a living, breathing child of her own. The blonde struggled to calm herself as the nurse opened the door.

"I-I'm the mother of that beautiful baby girl", she stammered handing the nurse the paperwork.

After glancing over the test results the nurse allowed Gwen and Ethan to enter the room. Ivy guarded the door smugly staring Theresa down as Whitney consoled her.

"I can't believe it", the brunette kept whispering. "Fate is supposed to bring Ethan back to me. That is supposed to be our little girl in that room Whitney."

The former tennis player grabbed her best friend and gave her a subtle shake.

"Theresa, I know it hurts honey, but she is not yours. Those papers state clearly that baby belongs to Ethan and Gwen. Maybe Ethan and Gwen are the ones who belong together Theresa. Maybe this is fate."

...

"Ethan", Gwen said softly as they entered the NICU. "Look how tiny she is…what if- "

"Don't," Ethan said sharply wrapping his arms around Gwen. "She is going to be fine; our baby is going to grow to be a happy healthy little girl. She'll have her parents and her family to support her every step of the way."

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded, slowly allowing herself to relax into her husbands' embrace.

"Today marks the beginning of a brand-new start for our family", he continued. "I want us to leave the past in the past and start fresh to give our baby the best life possible. If you'll give me one last chance, I promise not to let you or the baby down ever again."

Gwen moved away from her husband's embrace and toward her newborn daughter. Gently lifting the sleeping infant from the incubator, the new mother inhaled her scent for the first time. This scene was drastically different from the nightmare of her first daughter's birth just over a year ago.

This Christmas instead of planning a funeral she would be celebrating the birth of her daughter. But would she be celebrating with her husband or alone? As the blonde stared back and forth between the sleeping child in her and her husband, she made her choice.

One Year Later

As Christmas music played in the background, Gwen Winthrop hung stockings over her fireplace. She couldn't believe she'd been in her own home for an entire year.

"Look Ashley", she said to the cooing baby seated on the floor next to her. "This stocking is yours!"

The little girl was completely uninterested as she played with her feet but even that didn't dim her mother's Christmas spirit. The past year had truly been the best year of life. She had no idea how much loving a child of her own would heal her heart.

Over the past year, she'd worked hard to forgive Ethan, Theresa and even herself for the never-ending drama of the past few years. Ashley's birth had finally brought an end to the chaos. She and Ethan had a recommitment ceremony shortly after leaving the hospital with Ashley and despite Theresa's occasional attempts at interference, Gwen was confident in her marriage and Ethan's commitment to their family.

Finally unburdening herself with the paternity secret was a big test for their relationship but Ethan stood by her having acknowledged the pain he'd put her through as well.

"Look at my favorite girls", a voice called pulling Gwen away from her thoughts. "Decorating without me."

"We got tired of waiting", Gwen said scooping Ashley from the floor and taking her to greet her father. The lawyer planted a kiss on both his wife and daughter.

"Well you two will be happy to know that I've wrapped my last case and I'm all yours until the new year!"

"Hmm, is that a good or bad thing Ashley?" Gwen asked teasingly.

"Goo", the baby proclaimed causing her parents to explode with laughter.

Hours later after Ashley went to bed Ethan and Gwen sat in front of the fireplace reflecting on the past year. The blonde fingered a pendant Ethan had given her at their recommitment ceremony last year, it held their birthstones, along with Sarah and Ashely's in a circle. The sandy blonde grabbed the pendant as he looked into Gwen's eyes.

"Our family has finally come full circle this year, haven't we?"

"We have. I hope we'll always be this happy Ethan"

Before the lawyer could answer Ashley's, cries rang out.

"I know we will".

AN: This was a little different from my usual sorry to those who dislike Gwen, but I could definitely see this scenario playing out and I'm an ET fan! Hope it wasn't too mushy! I've got some other shorts in the work for Miguel/Charity, Luis/Sheridan, Noah/Fancy and a Gwen-centric fic. Feel free to comment any suggestions!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hope this update finds all of you well amid the COVID-19 crisis. Please follow the social distancing and stay at home directives from your local government! I was cleaning out my computer files and found this unfinished short and finished it. Hopefully this brightens your day during these difficult times, stay safe.

Title at the end to avoid spoilers.

A one shot in which Miguel finally finds Charity.

…

It had been 6 months since Charity took off without any explanation.

4 since Miguel had left everything behind to find her.

He knew something was wrong, something had been wrong for months. Charity was not acting like herself at all, kissing Reese and hanging out with all sorts of guys. Kay swore that Charity was finally revealing her true colors, but Miguel knew that wasn't the case. Charity had always been honest and selfless, everything that Kay had proven herself not to be.

He couldn't deny that Kay was right to be angry with him for leaving Maria. But she was wrong about him ruining her life, if her life was ruined, she'd done it herself with her childish fantasies of a life with him.

Once he reunited with Charity and brought her back to Harmony, they'd work on their friendship at least for Maria's sake.

...

3 months.

She'd been moving across the state of Hawaii for the past three months, but Miguel was hot on her trail. Apart of her wished she could let him find her, that they could finally be together in this beautiful paradise. But that would result in death, the death of his daughter.

And that was something she could never live with.

Glancing around her hotel room Charity decided that she had to disappear again and this time it had to be for good.

...

"What do you mean she's not here?", Miguel yelled at the hotel clerk an hour after tracking Charity to a hotel in Mansuela.

"I'm sorry sir", the clerk responded. "But the only Standish we have checked out hours ago. However, she did leave a message for anyone looking for her".

Miguel brightened, maybe Charity had left some clue to where she might be headed next.

"Well what's the message? What did she say?", he demanded impatiently.

"Go back to Harmony", the clerk read from his notes.

...

Despondent Miguel wondered around the peaceful town of Honolulu.

He didn't want to go back to Harmony without Charity, he was half a person, half a man.

But what could he do if she refused to be with him, refused to tell him why? Tears stung his eyes as he fingered the rosary beads his mother had given him before he left Harmony. Looking around Miguel noticed a chapel and headed in hoping for relief.

…

Inside the Mansuela Chapel, Charity remained on her knees in prayer where she had been for the last 3 hours since leaving her hotel. She prayed to God and her mother for guidance or some sort of sign but as was the case since leaving Harmony she heard nothing. The blonde's heart ached with defeat as she got up and prepared to leave the chapel and Hawaii for good.

"Charity", called the wonder-filled voice from her happiest dreams.

Willing herself to turn around, she faced him and saw for the first time the pain she'd caused.

"You can't be here Miguel", Charity said softly turning away stung by the agony in his eyes. "I told you when I left Harmony that we can never be together again"

Miguel said nothing but moves slowly and deliberately toward the blonde, his eyes never leaving her face. Charity tried to back away, but Miguel pulled her into his arms, taking her face into his hands.

"I thought I'd never see you again", he whispered as tears began to spill from Charity's eyes.

She turned away as he tried to kiss, and he buried his head in her neck inhaling her scent. For a brief moment she allowed herself to relax into his embrace, to remember all the wonderful times they'd had together.

"We can't- "

"I'm never letting go of you again", Miguel interrupted fiercely. "Whatever made you leave we can work through it, but I will not live without you."

Pulling away Charity shook her head firmly.

"You don't- ", the blonde stopped suddenly and gasped as a vision overcame her.

She could see it clearly…. her and Miguel being married in the very chapel they stood in now. She could see herself pregnant and laughing with Miguel's mother and sisters, she could see Maria holding a newborn baby.

She could see everything…. then sudden suddenly…darkness.

When Charity came to, Miguel was holding her, and a priest stood watching eyes closed tightly in prayer.

"Charity, what happened? Did you have another premonition?"

"Yeah, she replied and struggled to sit up. "But it didn't make any sense. I have no idea what it means"

"It means that your faith has been tested", the priest said solemnly looking at Charity as though he knew everything about her. "Go forth and worry no more"

"But I need to know- "

The priest gave her a sharp stare and turned toward and angel statue, following his eyes Charity gasped as she realized it was a statue of the angel girl from Harmony. This is the angel that had been with Charity and so many other Harmony residents as they'd battled evil. She sighed with relief and relaxed with the belief that her vision would come true and Maria would live. That was the most important thing. Overwhelmed she threw her arms around Miguel and sobbed.

"I've missed you so much. Oh Miguel, I have so much to tell you", she cried.

"Whatever it is will work through it", he promised holding her tightly. "Love always finds a way"

...

 _Epilogue_

 _3 months later Charity and Miguel returned to Harmony at the news that Maria was deathly ill. Having told Miguel everything, the couple went home with the faith that Maria would be okay and did their best to comfort their frantic families. As predicted Maria made a full recovery to everyone's relief._

 _The town was also concerned with the sudden disappearance of Tabitha Lennox, barely one month after Miguel and Charity's Hawaiian wedding. Eventually Kay received "word" that she'd left town for good and arranged for her home to be torn down and a new home built for Kay and Maria._

 _Of course, Miguel and Charity knew the truth but were focused on their own happy news and decided not to disrupt the lives of Harmony residents with the truth about Tabitha._

 _There was one more piece of Charity's vision that hasn't come true but that would soon change._

 _Whatever came next in their lives the Lopez-Fitzgerald's' knew that love would find away._

AN: Can you guess the title? 😊


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Update! I have another short to post but I'm stuck on the ending. In the meantime, here's one that's been in my mind for a while. Hope I did the characters justice. T/E/G. Harmony's favorite love triangle reaches it boiling point with serious consequences. Circa 2004.

Consequences

Paralyzed.

She was really paralyzed.

Weeks after the stabbing incident Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was still grappling with the fact that she would never walk again.

Never chase her son through the park. Never push her daughter in a stroller.

Her daughter.

All of this happened because the baby she carried was hers and not Gwen's.

Like a child throwing a tantrum Gwen had stabbed her because for the first time in her life she couldn't have what she wanted.

For the first time she was the one who'd lost.

Funny how Theresa never had what she wanted her entire life.

Never had a complete family, never had the easy way in life like Gwen and all those other debutantes. Never truly had Ethan.

But this time, she'd won.

She'd given Ethan the one thing Gwen never could.

His first child.

And in time he would come to love her again as he once had.

Theresa would simply bide her time and ensure that Gwen would never be released from prison.

Yes, this baby girl was her reward for all she'd lost all she never had,

This baby would link her to Ethan forever.

And she was never letting her go.

...

Devastated.

Gwen was absolutely devastated.

From the moment Dr. Russell said that Theresa was carrying twins, Ethan's life had begun to unravel yet again.

Up until that moment he could pretend that night with Theresa was a dream, that it hadn't really happened.

Twins.

That word had lifted Gwen's hopes higher than they'd been since the death of Sarah.

After they lost Nathan, Ethan didn't have the heart to tell her truth even as Theresa true intentions became clearer.

He'd gambled on the chance that the surviving baby would be his and Gwen's

and everyone lost.

Day after day he visited Theresa pleading with her to drop the charges against Gwen and give them a chance to save her from the depths of her insanity.

And day after day, the beautiful brunette grew colder. Her bright brown eyes darkened with hatred, her spirit dampened. The beautiful smile he'd once loved, now twisted in a permanent scowl. Ethan could see clearly the bitter woman she would grow into.

Was this the consequence of loving two women?

Fate it turned out, was indeed cruel.

...

Mother.

She was a mother.

She had a beautiful newborn baby girl and two other children at home waiting for her.

Nathan, Sarah and now Ashley needed her.

But no one would help her get home to them!

Not her mother or Ethan or the strange man guarding the door.

Didn't they understand that she was a mother? Her children needed her!

Didn't they know that Theresa was after them, trying to take Ashley away from them. She'd tried to stop her, but she'd failed.

Theresa was still alive, and she had Ashley.

No one was listening to her; they were even saying she was crazy!

Theresa was the crazy one not her! Theresa was the one who'd barged into their lives and tried to steal Ethan from her. She was the one who'd killed her baby-

No. No, Theresa hadn't killed Sarah? Sarah was at home with Nathan waiting for her. She wasn't dead.

Gwen could picture her now, her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes holding her baby brother.

They were both waiting for her to come home.

Surely, Ethan was getting Ashley back from Theresa so they could all go home.

So they could all be together again. Her beautiful family of five.

Smiling Gwen wrapped her arms around herself in the chilly cell and begun to sing her children's favorite lullaby.

"Hush little baby don't say a word Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird"

...


	15. Chapter 15

A one shot in which Gwen's nosiness finally pays off. Untitled. Circa 2003.

"Something is off with her Ethan, I know it", a heavily pregnant Gwen Winthrop fumed as she paced the floors of their home.

They'd run into Beth and her mother at the grocery store earlier that afternoon.

"You've been harping on this for weeks honey", Ethan sighed. "It's not good for you or the baby and we don't have any proof that Beth's done anything"

The blonde protectively rubbed her large belly and sighed. They'd had their own home built on the Crane estates two months ago in order to escape Theresa and the pressure for Ethan to work at Crane. That day the couple were settling in and working on their baby's nursery, but Gwen couldn't focus.

"It just doesn't seem right Ethan! Beth and Sheridan are both pregnant and suddenly Sheridan just up and disappears. No has heard from her for months, not a letter not anything"

"I have to admit It is strange", the lawyer agreed as he stared at instructions on how to build a crib. "But you have to take Sheridan's situation into consideration Gwen. She's married to one brother but in love with another, her and Beth both being pregnant- "

"That's the thing", his wife interrupted. "I don't believe that Beth is pregnant at all."

"What?", Ethan said turning to face his wife.

"I said I don't think Beth is pregnant."

The lawyer sputtered a bit before shaking his head.

"Or course Beth is pregnant, Gwen we've seen her stomach. And besides why would she fake her pregnancy."

"To get Luis!", The blonde exclaimed. "She's been in love with him since they were in high school, she probably thought they eventually get back together but then he met Sheridan. Ethan after everything we've been through you know the lengths a woman will go to get the man she wants. Think about it, Beth only announced her pregnant after Sheridan found out she was pregnant. She couldn't answer any of the questions I asked her about her pregnancy- "

"Enough honey", Ethan interrupted. "I know you love Sheridan and the way she left has upset everyone, but this sounds a bit farfetched."

Before his wife could go on another tangent, Ethan waved his cell phone in front of her.

"I just got a message from the hardware store. The paint that we ordered for the nursery is in."

"Finally!" Gwen gushed momentarily distracted. "Let's go pick it up right now."

As the lawyer went to grab their coats, he thought the situation was resolved.

Gwen however had other plans.

...

As their due dates neared Gwen Winthrop made it her mission in life to befriend Beth. She called periodically to check on her, inviting her to all baby events she attended, and she was unknowingly wearing on Beth Wallace's last nerve.

"Ugh!", the brunette screamed as she slammed the phone down and turned to face her mother. "Would you believe that was Gwen again?!"

Edna laughed her wheezy laugh.

"Where's she on inviting you this time."

"A Lamaze class this afternoon, I tried to get out of it, but she insisted. "It's so close to your due date these exercises are supposed to help with labor", Beth mocked before flopping down on the couch." No wonder Theresa hates her, she's so annoying!"

"Don't go rewriting history toots", Edna scoffed. "Theresa hates Gwen for the same reason you hate Sheridan. They got what you two wackos wants. The man, the baby- "

"Well", Beth snapped glaring at her mother. "In a few weeks I'm going to have the baby and in time I'll have Luis too because Sheridan is never coming back."

Edna paled at the dark look in her daughters' eyes.

"Please Gwen" she thought. "I know you're onto Beth. But if you don't figure this out soon, Sheridan's goose is cooked!"

...

Across town Gwen was preparing to head to her Lamaze class.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come honey", Ethan asked as he ate his lunch.

"No no", his wife replied. "You can come to the next one, Beth is my guest today."

She ignored his heavy sigh.

"I finally got her to agree and by the end of the day I'll know if she's really pregnant or not."

"How so", Ethan asked his curiosity pipped.

"Ethan no one has seen Beth's bare stomach this entire pregnancy", Gwen replied. "No one. Not me, not Luis, I'm not even sure her mother has! Well Lamaze class is doing a water exercise today and she'll have to show her stomach. If she doesn't- "

"Beth not showing her stomach doesn't mean she isn't pregnant", Ethan interrupted. "She could ashamed or embarrassed about her stretch marks."

"We'll see", Gwen said stubbornly.

Ethan kissed her check as he prepared to head back to work.

"I'll be home around 6", he said with a smile. "And I won't even say I told you so."

...

"Mother!", Beth yelled as she paced the living room. Have you seen my stomach?

"Of course, you wacko", came the response from the kitchen. "If you just look down, you'd see it too."

"I meant my baby belly", Beth fumed as she stormed into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making Sheridan something to eat", Edna snapped. "You haven't fed her all day and if she's not healthy neither is her baby."

"My baby", Beth snapped back.

Edna said nothing as she finished preparing the food.

"Here go feed them".

"Fine but you have to look for my belly", the brunette demanded. "Gwen will be here any minute.

As she headed down to the basement, Edna used her walker to hobble back to her favorite chair under which she'd conveniently hid Beth's fake belly.

That's exactly what I'm hoping for.

...

30 minutes later Gwen sat in the Wallace home checking her watch for the millionth time.

"Maybe I should go- "

"No, no", Edna pleaded. "Bethie will be right up. She'd hate to miss this class; she's been talking about it all day. Bethie! Bethie get up here!"

An annoyed Beth came up from the basement and headed into the living room.

"What is it Mother? You better have my belly"- the brunette paused as she spotted Gwen Winthrop seated on her couch.

"Beth your stomach?!, Gwen exclaimed eyes widened. "It's gone!"

"I-I", Beth stammered grabbing her flat stomach.

"I knew it, the blonde said struggling to lift herself from the couch. "I knew you weren't pregnant!"

She looked frantically for her purse to call Ethan before realizing it was in her car. As if reading her mind Beth moved to block the door before Gwen could make a run for it.

"It's over Bethie", Edna pleaded. "She's seen you and she knows everything, you've got to let them go."

Gwen stared at Edna then Beth as she held her stomach.

"Oh my God", she cried. "What have you done to Sheridan? Where is she!?"

"She's right behind you", Beth pointed.

As Gwen turned to look, Beth grabbed a lamp from the coffee table and smashed it against Gwen's head.

"Guess I'm having twins", she whispered as Gwen collapsed.

Edna screamed.

...

Hours later Gwen awakened in complete darkness. Blinding pain flashed in her head and she instinctively grabbed her stomach.

What happened? Where was she?

"Don't move".

At the sound of the voice, Gwen froze.

"Sheridan?", she gasped. "Sheridan is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Gwen", Sheridan reached out to grab her friend in the darkness. "I wish I could say I was glad to see you."

"I'm so glad you're okay", Gwen sobbed as she clung to the blonde. "What happened to you? I never believed you ran away to Paris."

"I was kidnapped", Sheridan said sadly. "I don't by who or why, but I've been down here all this time. I'm okay and so is my baby but I don't know for how long. And now you've been kidnapped too."

"I wasn't kidnapped", Gwen said struggling sit up and remember. "I-I was going to Lamaze class and- "

"Ethan!" Sheridan interrupted. "Did Ethan go to the class with you? Does he know where you are?"

Gwen placed both hands on her head as she struggled to remember through the ache in her head.

"H-he wanted to go", she whispered. "But I said no. I was taking-taking...Beth!"

As the memories rushed back to her, Gwen gasped.

"Sheridan, Beth is behind everything!"

...

7:30 pm at the Winthrop household

"Have you heard from Gwen?", Ethan asked as he paced the room.

He'd been phoning every one of his and Gwen's contacts. But no one had heard from her, even worse the director of the Lamaze center said the that she never showed up for class. The last thing Gwen was supposed to do before class was pick up Beth.

She couldn't have been right about Beth, could she?

...:

30 minutes later Luis and Ethan were headed up the walkway to the Wallace house.

"Ethan I can't believe that Beth has anything to do with Gwen's disappearance", Luis said.

"I didn't believe Beth had anything to with Sheridan's disappearance, but Gwen did and now she's gone too", Ethan snapped. "It's too much of a coincidence to ignore".

"We searched Beth's house when Sheridan first left Harmony and didn't find anything", Luis said. But it is strange that Gwen's missing. Just let me ask the questions alright."

After knocking for 10 minutes Beth finally came to the door looking disheveled.

"Beth what's wrong?", Luis asked reaching to touch her stomach. "Is it the baby?"

"No no no", She answered quickly. "I'm fine, just a little tired. See you later."

Ethan held out his hand to keep the door from closing.

"Beth, we're here about Gwen", he said firmly.

"Haven't seen her, now I really- "

"Well Beth If you haven't seen Gwen then why did her cell phone GPS ping here a few hours ago?", Luis asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I-I just meant that I haven't seen her since our Lamaze class earlier this afternoon."

"Funny", Ethan said sharply. "Since the Lamaze director said Gwen never showed up to class today."

Without waiting for Beth to lie again the two men pushed their way into the Wallace house.

"Gwen! Gwen, where are you here?", Ethan called as he headed up the stairs.

"Sheridan!", Luis called heading for the kitchen.

"They're not here", Beth snapped following Luis. "I'm going to call the police if you guys don't leave."

"I am the police", Luis bit back. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I know you lied about not seeing Gwen and then you lied about going to the class with her. Now why would you do that unless you have something to hide."

Beth stood frozen in fear as Ethan came from upstairs.

"Nothing upstairs", he shouted. "I'm going to check the basement."

"No", Beth yelled and started to run after him, but Luis grabbed her wrist.

Forcing Beth to face him, he shook her.

"What have you done to Sheridan? Where is she!?"

"We could've been so happy Luis!", the brunette cried sobbing bitterly. "Just you, me, and our baby but you wouldn't let her go- "

"Luis, I found them!", came the cry from the basement. "Gwen and Sheridan are here in the basement!"

Luis instantly released the sobbing Beth and ran for the basement as he called for backup.

It was only hours later after the women had been rescued did Luis realize that Beth was gone.

...

One year later

"Come on slowpokes", Ethan yelled as he carried a cooler and diaper bag down toward the beach.

Behind him, Gwen and baby Lindsey struggled toward the beach. Lindsay was amazed by the sand and more content to stay where she was. Finally, Gwen scooped up the baby and raced down to the beach where Sheridan, Luis and baby Alex waited.

"About time you got here", Luis greeted the trio.

"Well you've only got one woman to get ready" Ethan laughed. "I've got two."

Gwen gave him a playful nudge before turning to Sheridan.

"How are you doing", she asked softly.

Today marked exactly one year since Sheridan and Gwen had been rescued from Beth's basement. Edna Wallace was found unconscious in a closet and had since moved to a retirement home. Julian, furious at Sheridan's kidnappers had bought the Wallace home and leveled it to the ground. Beth was on the run for a time but was eventually found in a wooded area with a single gunshot wound to the head. A year later Sheridan, Gwen and their families still struggled with everything that had happened.

"I'm-I", the blonde stammered grasping Gwen's hand.

She took a shaky breath before looking out at the beach. Alex and Lindsay waddled in the sand and suddenly Alex threw his head back and laughed.

Sheridan smiled and grasped Gwen's hand tighter.

"Every day gets a little better Gwen. Every day gets a little better."

End Notes: Hope this brightens someone's day amidst the chaos. I've had it for a while and am still unsure about it. #BlackLivesMatter


End file.
